Seasons Saga: Winter
by Sarcastic-Bludger
Summary: What if Remus Lupin had a half-brother? What if that brother had a daughter? What if both of the parents died, but Remus wasn't old enough to care for his niece? What if that niece were sorted into Slytherin, but was friends with Bill Weasley? This is the story of Keegan (Lupin) Winter. It is the entire story, from the sorting to the final battle. (Title changed)
1. Autophobia

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline and any original characters. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling._**

(Also, immediate Spoiler Alert. This is slightly AU, but it will follow the canon story almost perfectly, so if you haven't read/seen the entirety of the Harry Potter series, I don't recommend reading this)

* * *

><p><em>Prologue: <em>_Autophobia- Fear of Being Alone_

Her lithe body stood still. Chin-length dark brown hair framed a sharp, angular face. Everything about her was hard at this point. Eyes that used to brilliantly shine were now dull and filled with pain. An anguished scream fell from her lips when she saw the fallen soldier.

She looked around the room desperately. The Boy Who Lived was nowhere to be found. His companion, Ronald, was kneeling next to the body of his dead brother. She sees William and his wife standing near Ronald. She can't find Hermione at all.

Her breath catches in her throat as she recognizes the body next to her uncle. She runs to them. The fallen Auror's hair is still bubblegum pink. Her hand is clasped in that of her husband's. "I'm so sorry," she whispers. "I'm sorry I never supported you two. I promise I'll raise him the way you would've."

She backs off from the couple. At least in the After Life they'll be together with no prejudice against their relationship. She looks around the Great Hall again, hoping to find anyone. Any of the people she attended Hogwarts with. Any person she considers family. Even someone she's merely an acquaintance would do. She doesn't care who it is. She just doesn't want to be alone.

Finally, her eyes rest on a blonde woman. The woman stands tall. She runs to her and they meet each other in a tight hug. Tears fall from both women's eyes. "What am I to do?" She asks the woman desperately. "She's dead, Peyton. They're both dead. Isaac is nowhere to be found. Bill is trying to hold his family together. I'm alone."

The fear is prominent in the girl's eyes. The blonde woman, Peyton, kisses her forehead. "You're never alone, Keegan. Yes, Tonks is gone. I'm sorry. Uncle Lupin is gone. I understand how you feel. I understand the terror you're feeling right now because you can't find your friends. I can't find Ana."

Her heart stops. "What is this?" She asks. "What are we dealing with?"

"War, Keegan. We're dealing with war."

* * *

><p><em>AN:<em>It's back... My HP fanfic is finally up and running! The Prologue is a future event, but the entire story will be all of the events before, and leading up to, the Battle of Hogwarts. This means that it will be a rather long fanfiction since Keegan (that's our main character) is in the same year as Bill Weasley and the story starts in her first year. Updates on this will probably be highly irregular as I'm attempting to write another HP fic and the sequel to Spoils of War at the same time. And also, exams. So, Read and Enjoy. Chapters 1-3 will definitely be up today/tonight, and more will eventually follow.


	2. Neophobia

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline and any original characters. Everything else belongs to J. K. Rowling. _**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One: <em>_Neophobia- Fear of New Things_

On Platform 9 ¾ stood three women. One was an adult, a Squib actually. The next two were her very different children. The elder of the two would be a third-year Ravenclaw. Her name was Peyton Winter and like her little adoptive sister, she was a victim of the war. Both girls had their parents stolen from them during it; both girls were taken in by the Winter family.

The other girl, however, would be the one more deeply tied to future events. This eleven-year-old girl was of an average height for her age, and a healthy thinness. Her name was Keegan, and like her adopted sister had two years prior, she had a feeling about what house she would be sorted into. The knowledge made her anxious. How was she supposed to be a good witch in a House full of Death Eater's kids?

Her mother sensed what she was feeling and smiled down at her. "Keegan, you do know there is nothing wrong with being a Slytherin, don't you?"

Sighing, Keegan nodded. "I know that you should be proud of whatever house you're sorted into at Hogwarts. The Sorting Hat doesn't make mistakes. But Peyton said that none of the Slytherins are nice, and I know that things might be better now that You-Know-Who is dead. I'm just worried."

"Ambition is a trait you should be proud to have, my daughter. Cunning is only harmful when used that way. If you are sorted into Slytherin, that doesn't mean you can't be friends with other houses. Your birth mum was a Slytherin and your dad was a Ravenclaw. Interhouse relationships _do _exist, though I wouldn't count on being friends with a Gryffindor."

"Do you think I'm going to be a Slytherin, Mum?"

Carina Winter shrugged. "I think you're going to be whatever you're meant to be. Now hurry, you need to get a compartment on the train. I love you and I'll see both you and Peyton at Christmas. Write to us, sweet."

"Yes, Mum."

* * *

><p>The small girl finally came to an almost empty apartment. There was only one other person in there, a red-haired boy. She opened the compartment door. "Do you mind if I join you?" She asked politely. The boy gestured to the seat across from him.<p>

"I'm William Weasley, but call me Bill," he introduced himself. "Hi, Bill, I'm Keegan." They shook hands and then animatedly began talking about the Wizarding World.

"I'm going to end up in Gryffindor, no doubt about it. My family's been there for ages." Keegan's easy smile faltered. She'd really enjoyed talking to Bill. Surely he'd want nothing to do with her now. "What about you?" He asked.

"My sister Peyton is a third year Ravenclaw, but we're both adopted," she mumbled.

"So?"

"So, while my adoptive mum is a Squib and my adoptive dad is a Muggle, my birth parents were both wizards. Dad was a half-blood Ravenclaw. Mum was a Pureblood Slytherin," she says the last sentence so softly Bill can barely make it out.

"Slytherin?" He asked, surprised. "You don't seem like the type, but we aren't at war anymore. Who cares if you're a Slytherin? Just because most evil wizards come from that house doesn't mean you're guaranteed to go bad. Frankly, I don't think you could."

Keegan's frown easily blossomed back into a wide grin. She couldn't believe her luck. This boy that would surely be a Gryffindor didn't care that she would probably end up in Slytherin?

Another girl entered the apartment. She was tall and held herself with pride. When she spoke it was with a thick, Italian accent. "_Ciao, _I am Alexandrina DiMercurio. You have no issues with me joining you, _si_?"

"No, not at all."

They spent the next two hours getting to know each other better. Keegan found herself hoping that Alexandrina would also be a Slytherin. She desperately wanted somebody else in the house she knew would be hers.

As the sky darkened, Peyton entered the compartment. "Keegan, two kids I don't know, you guys need to get your robes on. We'll be arriving soon. Kee, can I talk to you?" Keegan nodded and got up, walking into the corridor with her sister.

"Look, Kee, I think we both know you're going to end up in Slytherin. I don't have an issue with it. Ravenclaw and Slytherin have a healthy respect for each other. But the moment someone gives you hell for being a half-blood in that House I want you to speak to me or to your Head of House. I've no idea who your new Head is. Professor Slughorn retired last year. Anyway, you can come to me at anytime. Mum's already written a letter to Professor Dumbledore explaining about your anxiety. As soon as you feel overwhelmed or feel an attack coming on, _tell a professor_. Am I understood?"

Keegan, who had been listening intently to her sister's lecture, threw her arms around Peyton. "I understand you completely, Peyton." She buried her head in her sister's robes. "Thank you for taking care of me."

"You're my little sister, even if we aren't related by blood. Of course I'm going to take care of you. I love you. Now go get your robes on before you lose points for a House you haven't even been sorted into."

* * *

><p>"First years over here!" The giant man called out. Keegan flinched back in fear and Bill laughed. "Don't worry, Keegan. That's just Hagrid. He's a lot less scary than he looks. Mum and Dad told me we have to ride the boats over since we're first years. We won't take the carriages till second year."<p>

Alexandrina, Keegan and Bill made their way over to the boats. They climbed into one but there was a fourth seat open. The half-giant, Hagrid, guided a young boy over to them. "Introduce you," he said kindly.

"I'm Bill, this is Keegan and Alexandrina. You are?"

"I'm Isaac. W-What are your blood statuses?" The boy asked the question, clearly scared of the answer. It was obvious to all three that the boy was Muggleborn. None of them considered that a bad thing, but only a Muggleborn could be that scared on the way to Hogwarts.

"Blood status doesn't matter," Keegan said gently. "I'm a half-blood. Bill here is a pureblood but all the staunchly pureblood families consider the Weasley family blood traitors. You know his parents fought against You-Know-Who? Alexandrina is a pureblood too. I promise you have nothing to fear because of your blood. It doesn't matter. Your bloodline doesn't determine your magical ability."

"Are you sure?" He asked softly. All three of the others nodded.

The boats landed on the shore and the first years poured out. Hagrid lead them up to the castle. It was in a large entryway that a stern-looking woman met them.

"I am Professor McGonagall, the deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration Professor. You are about to be sorted into a House. There are four Houses, equally as good as the next. The first is Gryffindor, for which I am the head. The others are Hufflepuff- the Head is Professor Sprout, Ravenclaw- under Professor Flitwick and Slytherin who's Head is Professor Snape. Doing good things will earn your house points. Breaking rules will cause you to lose points. I recommend doing your House proud; after all, it will be your family for the next seven years."

After the ghosts moved through the hall, causing squeals from the girls and shouts of "wicked" from the boys, McGonagall lead them into the Great Hall.

McGonagall set the Sorting Hat onto the stool. Almost immediately the hat opened its mouth and began to sing.

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_ My job is to sort young arrivers_

_ Into the houses of four founders_

_ You might be a Slytherin _

_ They're cunning and ambitious…" _

Keegan stopped listening to it after a while. Of course, there would be six other chances to listen to it in the future. She was too nervous to listen then, and the fact that the Hat started out singing about Slytherin didn't help matters anyway.

The sorting began almost immediately. Ross Aran was sorted into Gryffindor. Nicolai Bane into Hufflepuff. Linda Brinkwell into Ravenclaw. The list continued until McGonagall called out "DiMercurio, Alexandrina."

Alexandrina walked up to the stool. She didn't look quivering and anxious like most of the first years had. No, Alexandrina was the epitome of confidence and maturity. The Sorting Hat sat on her head for only a few moments before it shouted "SLYTHERIN!"

Keegan breathed a sigh of relief. She won't be alone!

Keegan tuned out again until she heard Isaac being called. Isaac Eranfeld was almost immediately sorted into Hufflepuff. "I saw that coming," Bill told her softly. Keegan nodded. From what she'd been told about Hufflepuff, Isaac seemed like a perfect fit.

Yana Higgins was put in Gryffindor along with Emily Jarder. James Harkins and Ryder Shacklebolt (a relatively distant relation to the Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt) were put in Hufflepuff and Slytherin respectively. Again Keegan stopped listening until she and Bill were the last two left.

"Weasley, William." Bill squeezed her hand tightly before going up to the hat. The hat barely touched his head when it yelled out Gryffindor.

"And Winter, Keegan."

Keegan walked up to the hat, trying to appear as nonchalant and confident as Bill and Alexandrina had. McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head and it began contemplating.

_I remember your parents. Aster Black was a Slytherin. Romulus Lupin was a Ravenclaw. But I don't sort based on parentage, Ms. Winters, not most of the time anyway. You are ambitious, persevering and resilient. You're also intelligent and loyal. Where to put you? Hmm…_

"SLYTHERIN!"

Keegan probably would've been upset, had she not known she would be a Slytherin. There had been no doubt in her mind. She just wasn't cut out for the other houses.

She sat down between Ryder and Alexandrina, watching as a buffet appeared on the table. Apparently the Headmaster would be waiting to give his speech until after they all ate.

"Welcome to Slytherin, first years," a teenage boy said loudly, gaining the attention of the entire House. "I am Adrian Brown, Head Boy this year at Hogwarts. We'll be having a House Meeting tonight in the common room. I expect each and every one of you to be there. Our Head of House, Professor Snape, will be there as well."

He sat down, silently announcing to the Slytherins that they could resume eating.

Alexandrina and Keegan looked at each other. This was going to be a lot more complicated than they'd expected.


	3. Somniphobia

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original characters and the storyline. Everything else belongs to J. K. Rowling. _**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two: <em>_Somniphobia- Fear of Sleep_

"Know, acknowledge and understand that any and all mentions of the Dark Arts will not be tolerated in this house. No derogatory terms will be tolerated. If a Prefect or Professor Snape hears anyone using such terms as "Mudblood" and "Blood traitor" points will be taken and detentions assigned."

Adrian had been lecturing the house for a while. The other rules included simple things like curfew being eight o'clock for Slytherins, and lights out being ten for First, Second and Third years, and eleven for Fourth, Fifth, Sixth and Seventh years. There was also the rule that if any Slytherin received a detention from any teacher, they would also serve one for Professor Snape. Speaking of Professor Snape, their Head of House stood behind the Head Boy all throughout the lecture, looking stoic and sophisticated.

Keegan was sort of impressed.

Adrian finally dismissed them, asking the Prefects to show their respective gender first years to their dorms. Alexandrina and Keegan held onto each other tightly as they entered a room with five beds all decked out in emerald green and silver. Keegan immediately claimed the bed on the far end of the room. Alexandrina took the one next to her. The other three girls took the empty ones.

"I'm Annora Brown," a short and slim girl with blonde hair and green eyes said. "Mirabelle Malfoy," the platinum blonde with blue eyes told them. Alexandrina raised an eyebrow, recognizing the name of a very dark family. "Any relations to Lucius Malfoy?" She asked.

"He's my dad's cousin." The stern look on the girl's face told Keegan to drop the discussion. She did so willingly, not sure whether or not to associate with the girl from a Death Eater's family.

_Don't be a hypocrite, Keegan. Just because she's from a dark family doesn't mean _she _is dark. You didn't want Bill or Isaac to be prejudiced against you for being in Slytherin. Why would you hold prejudice against Mirabelle for something she has no control over? Don't judge her until you know her. Don't judge her period. _

The final girl in their room was a quiet one by the name of Annalisa Dean. No one recognized her surname, and no one brought up the subject of blood status in regard to her. Keegan smiled at her briefly. Then she remembered what Annora said, and she turned back to the other girl.

"Are you Adrian's sister?" She asked. The other girls in the room demanded the answer as well. Having close connections to the Head Boy could prove extraordinarily useful in future events.

Annora nodded swiftly. "Our brother, Erik, is a fifth year prefect. He's a Ravenclaw. Mum and Dad weren't pleased about that. I expect they'll be much happier with my being a Slytherin. Especially since my older sister, Catrina, turned out to be a Ravenclaw last years as well. Oh well, it's better than Gryffindor I suppose. Mum and Dad might have just disowned them if they were Gryffindor."

The subject of family was completely dropped after that, and each of the girls turned to their respective areas. Annora and Mirabelle began to write home. Annalisa was quietly unpacking, trying to stay out of everyone else's ways. Keegan made a mental note to invite her along with the group if they ever did something fun. She doubted Annalisa would make many friends otherwise.

Keegan slowly began unpacking. Alexandrina smiled, and started the process as well. Mirabelle and Annora looked up as they began this. Both girls seemed surprised.

"Why are you unpacking by hand?" Annora asked. "The house elves can do that for you."

"I prefer to take care of my own things, Annora," Keegan murmured. The truth was, when she was living with her Uncle, they didn't have luxuries such as House Elves. Growing up, Keegan was taught to take care of her own things lest she not continue to have them. She'd had chores as well; both her Uncle (young as he may be) and her adoptive family were of the firm belief that chores taught responsibility.

* * *

><p>Keegan sat on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, not actually going in as she knew Snape would give her serious detentions if she did. Her locket was open in her hands. The smiling image of Aster and Romulus Lupin looked back at her on one side. A picture of a younger, less serious Remus rested in the other side of the locket. She smiled fondly at the jewelry. It was the only thing that she'd actually wanted from her childhood home.<p>

Her eyes glanced up at the sky, admiring the sunrise. "Mornings in Devon have nothing on the sunrises here," she murmurs. Absentmindedly, her finger strokes the locket. Moments later she clasped it back around her neck. "If only I could sleep long enough to miss them."

As beautiful as the morning sky was, Keegan would've done anything to sleep more than four hours. Alas the nightmares plagued her that night the way they had for five years. No matter what her uncle or adoptive parents did, the nightmares never left. Most times she woke up fighting the effects of extensive usage of the Cruciatus Curse.

"Ms. Winter," the drawling, sarcastic voice of her Potions Professor began, "what are you doing out of bed before curfew ends?"

Keegan didn't meet her professor's gaze. "I apologize, sir, but I needed fresh air." Her body twitched and Keegan let out a hiss of involuntary pain. Snape raised his eyebrows, clearly recognizing the effects of an Unforgivable Curse.

"I don't suppose you've had any run-ins with a Death Eater, Ms. Winter?"

"Only in my nightmares, sir."

"Follow me."

Keegan knew instinctively that his order was to be followed at all costs. That knowledge had her running after the suddenly moving teacher. His robes billowed out behind him, making it easy for Keegan to follow.

He led her down to his office in the dungeons. Flinging his door open with a simple flick of his wand. He sat down behind his desk in a graceful movement and gestured for Keegan to take the one in front of him.

"You are adopted, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"But you are of magical descent?"

"My parents were Romulus and Aster Lupin."

To her surprise, Snape sneered at the name Lupin. "I'm well acquainted with the Lupin family. I presume that you were there when your parents were killed?"

Keegan kept her eyes downcast. She bit her lip to keep back tears. "You presume correctly." Snape nodded once. "Who killed them?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange cast both curses."

"And the Cruciatus was used on you as well as your parents?"

"It was not the spell that caused damage to me, Professor. It was watching my mother be tortured to death at the age of six."

Keegan stood. "May I be dismissed?"

"You may. I will see you Friday for your first Potions lesson."

Keegan left, ready to seek out Peyton. Snape analyzed the conversation.

_She shows all the signs of depression. She is oddly independent for a first year, though I haven't seen her interact with her older sister. She covers her emotions. There is a high possibility that she is a natural Occulemens. I need to keep an eye on her. Whether she wants me to or not. _


	4. Atelophobia

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline and original characters. Everything else belongs to J. K. Rowling._**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Three: <em>_Atelophobia- Fear of Imperfection _

Peyton was the type of girl to always watch out for her little sister. Some might even go so far as to say she was a Gryffindor about it. After all, protectiveness was a very Gryffindor quality, but Peyton rarely cared about that. Keegan was her baby sister. Nothing mattered more than her safety and happiness. That was why she found herself knocking on the dungeon bat's door.

She'd had to wait for her first Potions class to meet the new Head of Slytherin (which had been her first class on the first day of school). She may be overly protective, but she was still a Ravenclaw. She knew to go about this cautiously, hesitantly. There were only so many ways to tell a professor that your sister was the victim of extensive abuse and dangerous panic attacks. Of course, if the young Head was even remotely competent, he would've already recognized the signs in her.

"Come in."

She heard the words. They came almost immediately. They also came with a surge of annoyance. The annoyance obviously came from the Professor. Peyton was too anxious to feel anything similar to annoyance.

She stepped into the office and Snape was already looking at the doorway expectantly. "Miss Winter, what do you want?"

"I need to talk to you about my sister, sir."

Now Snape looked interested. '_Of course he's interested. Keegan is one of his snakes.' _The thought came to her immediately. _'Maybe he won't get mad at me for bringing this up. After all, Keegan is a Slytherin, and he must have her best interests at heart… right?' _He gestured for Peyton to take the chair in front of his desk. She did so gingerly. Whether he'd get mad at her or not, this was still going to be her most awkward confrontation with a teacher since she started at Hogwarts.

"What, exactly, do you have to say?"

"Keegan has only lived with my adoptive parents and I for two years, sir. When she was three, she watched Bellatrix Lestrange kill and torture both of her parents before having an Unforgivable used on her as well. For six years she lived in an orphanage. By the time she came to my family in her Uncle's arms, she looked like Death was ready to take her. She's had so much abuse she isn't mentally stable, sir. And I worry about her being a half-blood in a house full of biased purebloods."

Snape raised his eyebrows. He had, of course, known of the Winter girl's parents' deaths. She'd told him mere hours ago. He had not, however, known about the abuse she'd suffered at the orphanage. Now he wondered just how damaged the little first year was.

"You do not think I am capable of caring for my students?"

He enjoyed the look of terror that made its way onto the Ravenclaw's face. He admired (not that he'd ever admit it) the girl for having the guts to come to him. He didn't exactly approve of the girl's protectiveness though. He might go so far as to call her clingy.

She waved her hands in denial. "That isn't what I meant at all, Professor! It's just that Keegan is my little sister, and she isn't the strongest physically. It doesn't take much for her to have an anxiety attack. But she doesn't like to accept help either. Carina and Liam didn't even tell Keegan that they wrote Professor Dumbledore about her anxiety. And I didn't know whether or not the Headmaster told you, and I didn't want Keegan getting hurt because no one knew…"

"Miss Winter, you are rambling. Thank you for bringing your concerns to my attention, but I assure you your sister is safe in my care."

It was a clear dismissal, but the Ravenclaw didn't seem to pick up on it. Snape released an internal sigh. "Ms. Winter?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Get out."

"Yes, sir."

She scrambled to leave and Snape found himself smirking. Maybe teaching wouldn't be so bad after all. He shook his head, clearing those thoughts away. There was something he needed to do. Something he didn't realize he would ever do.

He had to award House points.

"Five points to Ravenclaw for having the guts to tell me they were concerned for one of my snakes." Ravenclaw gained enough points daily that no one would really notice if he gave them five points. And really, the points were for his own house. Winter's actions saved him from taking possible points later from Keegan for failing to tell him of medical issues.

He glanced at the clock and sighed, loudly this time. The Winter girl did a successful job taking most of his only break period. In ten minutes he would be expected to be in the Great Hall, attending lunch. This could actually work in his favor, as he had more than one student he needed to keep an eye on.

Two of them were Slytherins: Keegan Winter, and Alexandrina DiMercurio. He was… concerned for Winter's health. Especially after what her sister told him. He was unconcerned for DiMercurio, but he did wonder why the Italian student would bother with the little English half-blood. He knew of Alexandrina's family. He knew they were a prominent Italian pureblood family, and they were most certainly not a family to cross. If he had to resort to Muggle comparisons, then the DiMercurio family was probably the Italian Mafia of the Wizarding World.

Then there was a Ravenclaw, a Hufflepuff and a Gryffindor. The Ravenclaw was, quite obviously, Peyton Winter. The Hufflepuff (and he scowled at the thought of one of his snakes being friendly with a badger) was Isaac Eranfeld. The Gryffindor was, unfortunately, Bill Weasley. He remembered the boy's family from the few meetings he'd had to attend for the Order, and he was most unpleased with the friendship.

But it was not his place to dictate Interhouse relationships, even if he did strongly dislike him. As long as his snakes followed his rules, there would be no issues. As long as his snakes followed his rules, he would put up with them being friendly with lions.

* * *

><p>Keegan sat with Isaac, Bill and Alexandrina underneath a tree by the lake. Scotland in late fall was already getting to be a little chilly, but the group of first-years had their school robes on, so they didn't mind much. Each child had a sandwich and they were quietly eating while carrying on a conversation.<p>

"So what classes has everybody had this morning?"

All four students had already been through two classes. The Slytherins had Charms and History of Magic, both with the Ravenclaws, but neither Slytherin knew what their friends had had. And so they were told.

"Well, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff shared both morning classes. We had Herbology and Charms," Bill told them. Alexandrina nodded in response, glad that her question was answered.

"We had Charms as well. I'm assuming we had it before you, but we also had History of Magic." She glanced at Keegan. "And I have to admit, the class was not as interesting as I'd hoped. You'd think that if it were taught by a ghost, it might actually be a fun class."

"History of Magic is taught by a ghost?" Isaac asked, slightly awed. Keegan and Alexandrina exchanged looks. "Yeah," Bill said. "Apparently he just died one day and kept teaching. They've never bothered to hire a living guy. Mum said Binns was a ghost even when she and Dad were here."

"What was wrong in class today, Keegan?" Alexandrina asked softly. She'd watched the other girl have what appeared to be a panic attack, but she'd seemed to have control over it. "Nothing," Keegan muttered in response. Alexandrina shook her head. "I don't believe that. What was wrong in Charms?"

"I didn't do the spell right. That's what was wrong."

"Keegan, nobody does a spell right on their first try," Bill said gently. Keegan shook her head in denial. Tears began to well up in her eyes. "You don't get it. Of course you don't."

"How can we possibly understand if you don't explain it?" Isaac demanded. Nobody in his Charms class got the spell to work the entire period. Why was Keegan so upset about it? She was a Slytherin, not a Ravenclaw. She wasn't expected to be a know-it-all.

"It doesn't matter. I'm just a bit of a perfectionist I guess."

"Being a perfectionist shouldn't make you have panic attacks," Alexandrina said in disbelief. Keegan shot her nasty look. "I wasn't having a panic attack. I was just upset, alright? Can we please drop this?"

The other three friends seemed hesitant. Bill even bit his lip. He was debating internally. If they dropped it, Keegan would feel better immediately. If they didn't drop it, Keegan might run away from them, but at least they could tell a teacher. But how could they tell a teacher? They had no way of knowing whether it was a serious problem or if Keegan was just overreacting.

Bill decided to let it be. After all, there was only so much three eleven-year-olds could do. Especially if Keegan didn't want help.


	5. Enissophobia

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline and any original characters. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling._**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Four: <em>_Enissophobia- Fear of Criticism_

The third of September, a Friday, brought the three things Keegan was anxiously awaiting: a letter from Carina and Liam (because they were always Carina and Liam in her mind, even if they were Mum and Dad in person), a letter from Uncle Remus, and her first Potions class. Tuesdays and Fridays were the days that First year Slytherins and Gryffindors would have Potions. It would also be a double period, and the only thing they had before lunch.

She glanced over at the Ravenclaw table and was pleased to see that Peyton also received a letter from their adoptive parents. She unrolled the scroll from Carina and Liam. Her eyes devoured the letter.

_To our Dearest Keegan,_

_ We were pleased to learn that you were placed in the House you'd expected. Yes, we knew already. Professor Dumbledore sends a letter home to the parents of every first year with their House mentioned. Peyton wrote already this week and told us you'd made some friends. We're pleased to know that. Your Dad was terrified that you wouldn't make any friends. Uncle Remus and I knew better. _

_ Speaking of your Uncle, he wasn't too happy to learn that you were sorted into Slytherin. Don't be worried though. He isn't upset with you. I think his pride is just hurt. He probably wanted you to be a Gryffindor, like him, but I think you'll be quite content where you are. _

_ Do write soon, Keegan. I know you'll be busy with homework, but if I have to write Professor Snape (yes, we know who your Head of House is) to make sure you're taking care of yourself, I will. Eat well, and consistently. Don't stress out too much about classes. You'll do fine. _

_ All our love, Mum and Dad_

She rolled the scroll back up and stuck it in her bag. Of course she would take care of herself. She could be trusted to eat well, but why would she not stress about schoolwork? Schoolwork was important!

She shook her head, pursing her lips. Maybe she should just move on to Uncle Remus' letter. She could write back to Carina and Liam at a later time. Not too much later though. She didn't fancy the idea of Carina writing Professor Snape to make sure she was eating.

Uncle Remus' letter was shorter, but not necessarily sweeter.

_Hey Cub,_

_ Slytherin? Honestly? You're a snake? _

_ Oh well, no accounting for taste. Anyway, how is first year? Have you had Potions yet? I heard your Head of House was Snape. If he gives you crap for being my niece, tell me immediately. I'm willing to put the past behind us and make amends for your sake, but I don't know if he will be. _

_ Carina is being a worrying nag. She says we're both too thin. She also said you could spend the Christmas holidays with me. I have a steady job again, so we should be good for the holidays. Peyton will spend a few days with us toward the end of the break. You're welcome to have a friend or two over for a while as well. No boys for overnighters though- not unless they want to sleep on the couch._

_ Write soon, and don't let Snape bully you._

_ Affectionately, Uncle Remus_

While Carina and Liam's letter annoyed her, Uncle Remus' letter made her smile like a giddy little school girl. It was her Uncle that found her in that god forsaken orphanage and took her to Dumbledore. It was her Uncle that approved of the Winter family, and allowed her to stay with them as long as they allowed him to continue seeing her. It was her Uncle that continuously cared for her, even though he was very young (her Uncle was only twenty-two). But he was the only close blood relative she had last.

Drina (that was what the four friends decided on for Alexandrina's nickname) looked over her shoulder. Her nose wrinkled in distaste.

"Why does your Uncle call you 'Cub'? And who is Carina?" She demanded quickly. The people obviously meant something to Keegan, and she wanted to know all of the people that meant something to her friend.

"My Uncle has a fascination with wolves," she lied, "so he calls me Cub. Carina is my adoptive mum."

Keegan frowned, thinking about what she'd just said. Drina was a pureblood. She probably wouldn't be too accepting of Uncle Remus being a werewolf. Bill probably wouldn't mind though. _'That was hypocritical_, she thought. _Bill is just as much a pureblood as Drina.' _

She shook her head, determined to drop the subject from her mind. Uncle Remus probably didn't want any of her friends to know about his furry problem. So the entire thing was irrelevant and she didn't need to worry about it.

A quick glance at the clock told her that they had twenty minutes until Potions. If she finished eating quickly, she could still leave with fifteen minutes to spare.

Five minutes later, Drina and Keegan met Bill at the doors to the Great Hall and began the long walk to the Dungeons. "We just came from down here," Drina whined softly. Keegan sent her an indulgent smile. Bill rolled his eyes. "Wimpy girls," he muttered. Keegan elbowed him sharply and Bill let out a quick 'oof'.

"Keegan!"

The girl shrugged and smiled innocently. She gave him a look that screamed "Who, me?"

They were only in the Dungeons for three minutes before Professor Snape swept into the room, ready to start the class. His eyes scanned the classroom. They settled on Keegan for a mere moment before moving on.

"There will be no senseless wand-waving in my class. There will be precise measurements, movements and a thorough understanding of theory. I can teach you many things, if you are willing to put in effort and learn. Amortentia, Polyjuice, the Draught of Living Death; these are all things I can teach you to brew. That is, of course, if you aren't a bunch of insolent twits."

Keegan, along with most of the other students, flinched. Snape's eyes roamed the room again. This time when they settled on Keegan they didn't leave.

"Winter, if combined, what would I get with a bezoar, mistletoe berries and unicorn horn?"

Keegan swallowed. "An antidote to common poisons, sir."

Snape narrowed his eyes. Obviously, he hadn't been expecting his students to read ahead the night before.

"Weasley, where would I find the bezoar?"

Bill met his gaze, unflinching. "In the stomach of a goat, sir." The Gryffindor boy felt protective of Keegan. He didn't like the way Snape immediately singled her out. He didn't like the way Keegan held herself when Snape tried to demean her. It worried him. He didn't think Keegan had a very high self-esteem level.

Snape turned to the third friend. "DiMercurio, why is the usage of mistletoe berries in an antidote to poisons ironic?"

The Slytherin closed her eyes, thinking. "It's ironic because mistletoe berries are poisonous in their own right. Also, a bezoar doesn't need to be put into a potion to be used as an antidote. It will cure most poisons on its own."

Snape could find no faults with the answer, except to tell Drina that she needn't be a know-it-all.

He moved to the front of the classroom again.

"Today you will be brewing a Sleeping Draught. Since the likelihood of any of you making a competent potion is next to naught, we will not be testing these potions. Your midterm, however, will be to turn in a paper on the theory behind the Sleeping Draught and to brew a vial of this potion from memory. You will find the instructions to do this on page five of your textbook. You will turn in a vial of whatever you manage to come up with at the end of the class period. Do this without speaking. You may begin."

Bill could almost see Keegan beginning to panic. Drina was also capable of seeing this occurrence. They could do nothing though, as Snape refused to allow anyone to speak. Drina was at the same table as Keegan, and Bill was at the table behind her, but that meant nothing if they couldn't speak to each other.

Keegan seemed to push herself into a sort of zone. She followed each direction as the book wrote it specifically. It wasn't until she got to the step of gently heating it that she screwed up. There were no controls on the cauldron. You had to control the temperature of the potion with your wand. It was the first spell Professor Flitwick showed them, knowing they would need it for Potions. That was the spell that Keegan failed to master.

She screwed up the heating of her potion, and immediately knew the potion was completely ruined. She didn't know what to do, but Snape was sweeping the room again. He glanced at her potion and his upper lip curled in a sneer. "You failed to hear it properly," he said. From any other teacher, it would've sounded like he was offering constructive criticism. Keegan knew he was just insulting her.

"Yes, sir," she murmured. If she retaliated it would probably end in a detention. Snape sighed and with a wave of his wand, he wiped her cauldron clean.

"Do it again."

And she did, repeatedly. Each time, however, she failed to cast the heating spell correctly. Each time, her potion was ruined at the tentative stage where the cauldron had to be gently heated for thirty seconds. Snape criticized her each time, and Keegan could feel her panic attack coming on.

The time came for the class to be dismissed. Keegan buried her head in her hands. It felt like the walls were closing in around her. She fought tears as she heard Snape's order to stay behind. The Slytherins had a free period before lunch, and it appeared that Snape intended to keep her until she brewed it correctly.

She could feel Drina and Bill staying back. She glanced at them. "Go," she whispered. Snape watched the interaction carefully. He could _see_ the hesitance DiMercurio and Weasley felt at leaving Winter in the classroom with the malevolent dungeon bat.

"Get out. Miss Winter will be along as soon as she brews a competent Sleeping Draught."

Bill's back straightened. He met Snape's gaze. "Sir, Keegan can't cast the heating charm. That's why she's failing to brew the potion. Surely you saw that every stage of her potion was perfect before that stage?"

"What I saw is none of your concern, Weasley. Get out of my classroom."

Drina tugged on Bill's hand. The two reluctantly left the dungeon room and Snape rounded on Keegan.

"Why can you not cast a simple heating charm? It is the first thing Flitwick teaches the first years."

Keegan fought the anxiety she could feel sweeping over her mind. "My magic lends itself to water, sir. Fire and I don't get along."

"Your name means fire."

"I'm aware, sir. My parents must have had a sense of humor."

Despite himself, Snape found the corner of his mouth twitching upward.

"Cast the spell, Winter."

Keegan murmured the incantation, but nothing happened. Snape analyzed her movements. She was doing everything correctly. A thought came to him.

"Miss Winter, are you afraid of fire?"

Keegan stiffened. "No, sir."

"What are you afraid of?"

"Are you trying to ask the cause of my current anxiety?"

Surprised the chit had enough nerve to be at all defiant towards him, Snape nodded. "Yes, I am."

"Enissophobia, sir, the fear of criticism."

Understanding dawned. "Until you stop being afraid of failing to cast the spell, Miss Winter, you will not be able to cast it. You will not be able to stop fearing failure until you dismiss this fear of criticism. You will be criticized your entire life, Miss Winter, but you will not be able to be a witch if you allow this fear to inhibit your spell casting."

He took a step closer to you. "I will not criticize you if the spell does not work." Keegan stared up at him. "Do you understand me, Miss Winter?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, now cast the spell."

This time, the spell worked.

"Thank you, Professor," Keegan whispered.

"Don't thank me yet. Ten points from Slytherin for failing to come to your Head of House about this problem, and five points from Slytherin for wasting so many ingredients. You have detention at seven o'clock this evening in which you will brew a competent Sleeping Draught. Do not be late."

Keegan smiled. She knew she'd be able to make up the points in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration after lunch. She knew the detention wasn't really a detention. Maybe Hogwarts wouldn't be so bad after all.


	6. Achluophobia

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline (with the exception of Rowling's own plot points) and original characters. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Five: Achluophobia- Fear of Darkness<em>

Lunch was spent the same way as they had the day before. Each first-year grabbed a sandwich, sat beneath a less-violent willow tree and carefully spoke about their mornings. Keegan refused to speak about her ordeal in Potions. Her only statement would be that Snape helped her with her problem and she had detention that evening at 1900 hours.

Isaac visibly flinched, having had Potions the evening before. He couldn't imagine detention with that particular Professor. Actually, he couldn't imagine detention with any professor. Hufflepuffs had a knack for getting out of trouble when they needed to. Isaac intended to have that knack.

Bill seemed to share Isaac's hesitance at the news of Keegan's detention. The idea of a detention with the dungeon bat appealed to him even less than it did to Isaac. The only difference was that Bill understood. Professor Snape was Keegan's Head of House. Why wouldn't she feel comfortable with him? Bill wouldn't be too worried about a detention with Professor McGonagall (even though everyone knew she showed absolutely no favoritism ever). Isaac wouldn't be horribly upset if he got a detention with Professor Sprout.

Heads of Houses were supposed to be the adults that a student could truly depend on at Hogwarts. The general rule was that there was _nothing _you could not go to your Head about. For Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, that seemed understandable. Professors Sprout and Flitwick were rather approachable teachers. Even Gryffindors seemed to have no issues approaching their Head.

Slytherins were different. Slytherins were _always _different. Their Head was notoriously unapproachable, and it wasn't even specifically Snape. Slughorn was unapproachable before him. The Head before that was the same. At least, the Slytherin Head seemed unapproachable to the other Houses, but maybe he actually _was _approachable; at least for the Slytherins that is.

They were done with lunch rather quickly, and spent the last bit of time before they had to make their way to classes just laying on the grass.

Older students would observe the four first-years and come to the conclusion that they were an odd group. There were the two Slytherin girls. The one was Italian; tall and willowy, blonde-haired and blue-eyed. The other was English; short but thin, a brunette with gray eyes. Then there was the Gryffindor. He was the hazel-eyed, red-haired boy that was almost too thin for the average eleven-year-old. His height did nothing for his figure. All his extra inches did was make him seem even more likely to blow away in the wind. Finally, the little Hufflepuff existed. He was short, and a little stockier than normal around the middle. Black hair and brown eyes matched with pale skin. He was probably the oddest member of the group.

And while the physical features surely did something to make the group eccentric, so did the Houses. The war had only ended on Halloween less than a full year prior. Yet, here was a Gryffindor who was a friend to a pair of Slytherins. The Hufflepuff could be ignored in this comparison. It was the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin that truly mattered.

Some of the older students remembered the Marauders in school. They had had Professor Snape as a fellow pupil rather than just a Professor. They remembered Lily Evans. They remembered the friendship between one Severus Snape and Lily Evans. They knew the story. They knew he called her a Mudblood and that it ruined a strong, albeit oftentimes painful, friendship. They were the ones who wondered just how long this motley group would remain friends.

Most knew it wouldn't take long.

Keegan was enthusiastic about Defense Against the Dark Arts. Drina and Bill were almost puzzled by it. Rarely did any child show such happiness about attending a lesson. They, of course, had no real way of knowing what truly happened to Romulus and Aster Lupin. Therefore, they would not understand Keegan's need to defend herself. The English child was determined that she would never be that helpless again.

Alexandrina was the opposite. She hated Defense Against the Dark Arts. Her family reveled in the Dark Arts. They were, of course, a jaded pureblood family. The DiMercurio family was the Italian Royalty of the Wizarding World. They were the Italian version of the Malfoy family. They may not have openly aligned themselves with the Dark Lord when he waged his war, but they certainly hadn't been averse to it either. Now, Drina found herself amongst people who had been against the war. Now she had to cover up her family's alliances. That was after all the purpose behind Drina's attendance at Hogwarts.

So, entering the DADA classroom had very different effects on the two Slytherins. Keegan's chin went up. Her shoulders pushed back. Here was the class she could excel in. Here was the reasoning behind her purpose! Her happiness was so great that she failed to notice Drina's downcast eyes and hesitant stance.

The Professor was a tall man with a short beard and white tufts of hair at the top of his head. Keegan didn't know what to think of him until he started speaking. She'd made a point at Hogwarts to only judge a teacher after she had his or her first lesson (and even then she didn't really want to judge), so she refused to judge Professor Kaplan based on his looks. Even if he did look like one good puff of air from the Big Bad Wolf would knock him down.

The Professor looked his class over. He acknowledged that the class easily segregated themselves. Slytherins sat on one side. Gryffindors sat on the other. Each of his classes so far had been like this. The only exception was that group of three at the very front of his classroom. Two Slytherins and a Gryffindor. He pondered that grouping for a moment before shrugging and moving on. House rivalries were not his concern. The welfare of his students was.

"Tell me the technical name for the fear of darkness," he ordered. The little Slytherin in the front row raised her hand. He called on her after a brief glance around the room let him know that no one else had their hand raised. Before receiving her answer, he asked her name.

"Keegan Winter, sir. The answer is Achluophobia."

Professor Kaplan nodded. "Do you know any others?"

"Several."

"Fear of heights?"

"Acrophobia."

"Fear of spiders?"

"Arachnophobia."

"Fear of enclosed spaces?"

"Claustrophobia."

"Fear of love?"

Now Keegan hesitated, but the answer soon came to her. "Is it Philophobia?"

Professor Kaplan smiled. "Yes, it is. Five points to Slytherin. Now, the purpose of this was to name some common fears. Fear is the major subject of Defense Against the Dark Arts. We teach our students to defend themselves because we fear the outcome that would befall defenseless wizards."

Keegan hung onto every word that fell from Professor Kaplan's mouth. He just seemed like a genius. She wondered what Peyton thought of him, and then realized she didn't care. Oftentimes, Keegan could be heavily affected by her older sister's opinion, but she didn't think anything could change her opinion of Professor Kaplan. He must have been one of the most brilliant men alive.

She felt a sudden sadness when the bell rang. Maybe it was because Transfiguration was not a class the Slytherins shared with Gryffindor _or _Hufflepuff, and that meant Keegan would only have Drina to talk to. Maybe it was because she didn't want to leave that DADA class. Maybe it was because each passing class only brought her closer to the inevitable detention under Snape's supervision…

* * *

><p>Keegan <em>hated <em>Transfiguration. No, she didn't hate it. She absolutely _abhorred _the class. McGonagall (she didn't even deserve the title of 'Professor' in Keegan's mind) hadn't even given her a chance. Five seconds late to a class all the way across the castle, and she took five points off? It was her first Transfiguration class! Did these teachers not know the meaning of the word 'fair'?

So, naturally, Keegan attempted to annoy McGonagall. The Slytherin came to the conclusion that being the first student to successfully complete the Transfiguration would prove the Gryffindor Head wrong about her. She didn't want to hate Transfiguration. She didn't want to hate the Gryffindor Head. Relations between Gryffindor and Slytherin were bad enough without additional animosity between any others.

A strenuous class period led to Keegan finding success. She was indeed the first student to complete the change from match to needle. She smiled smugly when McGonagall awarded her House ten points. She not only earned back the five for being late, but she earned twice that! That was several points for Slytherin in one day, just from her!

Dinner was next. Keegan sat with Drina and Ryder Shacklebolt at the Slytherin table. The dark-skinned boy sat very close to her. Keegan passed it off as a lack of space at the table. Drina smiled as she watched her friend interact with the brown-haired boy. He was cute as a young boy, and would most likely prove very handsome as the years went on. The only thing Drina frowned on about him was his relation to Kingsley Shacklebolt. Her family didn't approve of the Auror.

The meal past by far too quickly for Keegan's liking. Dinner was only served from five thirty to seven, and Keegan had to leave early to be at her detention on time. She stood from the table at a quarter till and hoisted her bag up onto her shoulder. Adrian Brown beckoned her over just before she got out though, and Keegan knew she had to obey.

Annora was sitting next to him, and the first-year seemed surprised that her brother called Keegan over. Adrian immediately spoke.

"Where are you going, Winter?"

"Detention," Keegan answered simply. She was intent on walking away, but Brown was having none of that.

"Rumor has it you earned ten points from McGonagall, and five from Kaplan." Keegan gave a short nod. "But you also managed to lose ten from Professor Snape, and five from McGonagall? So really, you haven't earned any, and you're serving detention?"

Keegan swallowed. "I have detention with Professor Snape for failing to tell him something concerning my wellbeing, Head Boy. It is the same reason I lost ten points. I'm sorry, but I did make up for those losses. May I go to my detention now? If I'm late, I'll surely lose more points."

Brown nodded. "Go, and don't lose anymore points. Don't get detention again either."

Keegan muttered a half-assed promise. There was no way either of those things would happen. Didn't mean she wouldn't try to hold up to it though.


	7. Sociophobia

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original characters and the storyline. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Six: Sociophobia- Fear of Social Evaluation<p>

Severus Snape sat behind his desk at the front of his classroom and watched Keegan approach. He gestured for her to sit in the chair before him. It was a chair he had conjured. The chair was simple. It was wooden. It was straight-backed. It was uncomfortable, yes, but a chair.

He needed the chair to be uncomfortable. Keegan would be more willing to speak if it was. She would want the detention to be over with, so as to be rid of the hard chair. This entire situation depended on Keegan's impatience. He needed her to spill, to tell him about her past. Otherwise he would be hopeless to stop her. There would be nothing he could do if she didn't let him in.

The small girl took the bait. She slid onto the chair with minimal effort, and looked at Severus. The look in her eyes was a challenge. As if they were saying "Go ahead, demand that I answer your questions." Severus readily accepted the challenge. This girl was one of his snakes, and by Merlin, he would make sure she was taken care of.

"Your sister mentioned something to me," he began. Keegan raised her eyebrows. "She mentioned that you have issues with anxiety. Care to explain that to me?"

"What needs to be explained? You already know about Lestrange killing my parents. You already know she cast the Torture Curse on me. What do I need to explain?"

Keegan's mind ran rampant. He already knew everything. At least, everything worth knowing. What was the point of this interrogation. She hated being interrogated. She hated being questioned period. It made her anxiety spike. The only thing he didn't know about was the three years between Uncle Remus finding her and her parents being killed. But the orphanage couldn't be worth mentioning, could it? After all, weren't all orphanages as bad as the one she'd been in? She found it hard to believe that any of them were much better.

As if he heard her thoughts, Severus proposed a new question. "Your sister told me that you've only been with her and her family for two years. Your parents were murdered at the age of six. What happened between the time you were six and nine?"

Keegan faltered here. She didn't see the point in talking about it. However, her Head of House demanded that she answer. There were only so many ways one could work around a question. And she'd only been a Slytherin for a few days. Her Head of House had been a Slytherin for at least a decade. There was no way she could compete with that.

"I um I…" She trailed off, unable to form coherent speech.

Across from her, Severus was beginning to lose his patience. "Speak properly, girl," he ordered. Keegan shook her head.

"It was just an orphanage. There's nothing special about it!"

He began to catch on to her unspoken words. "Why don't you tell me about it? I don't care if it wasn't special to you, but tell me about it. Give me a synopsis of your everyday life when you were at the orphanage."

Keegan bowed her head. She began to whisper. Severus had to strain to hear her, but the strain was worth it for her words held much value.

"It was always dark. The Matron said it was because they couldn't afford the electricity, but the Master said it was because we didn't deserve electricity. The older ones knew that was true, because the Matron and the Master had electricity in their rooms. It was also cold."

She wrapped her arms around herself, as if remembering the chill. Her eyes darted around the room. Jars filled with disgusting potion ingredients. Cauldrons that held half-brewed potions from the NEWT class. She looked at all of it. She looked at everything but her professor. But she always returned to protecting herself against the cold.

"The clothes weren't rags but they weren't exactly warming either. The food was almost decent, if we got the porridge. The porridge was much better than some of our other meals. The material things never bothered me though, so I don't see why this is important."

Severus was attempting to maintain his composure. "Why don't you tell me about the runners of your orphanage. You called them the Matron and the Master?"

"The Matron could be nice to us, if we followed the rules. The Master hated us I think. He wasn't very nice to any of us. Most of all to the non-magic kids."

"Why would there have been muggles at a magical orphanage?"

"Not muggles, squibs."

Understanding dawned. He wanted more answers, but he knew enough to decipher the rest of the situation. "Keegan, when did you show signs of magic?"

She bit her lip. "Uncle Remus says I did a lot of accidental magic before Mum and Dad were killed. I didn't do any magic after that though. We didn't think I'd be going to Hogwarts till I got my letter."

He dismissed her. He knew enough now. The rest would work itself out in time.

It was only as she left that Keegan realized Professor Snape hadn't made her brew the potion she'd failed so many times to make in class. Part of her brain wondered why. The other part of her brain thanked the Gods for small miracles as she made her way back to the Slytherin common room.

* * *

><p>"How was it?" Drina asked when Keegan trudged her way back into the dormitory. The brunette shrugged. Drina's eyes narrowed. "Why won't you tell me?"<p>

"There's nothing to talk about. It was a detention. What do you think it was like, Drina?"

"This is Professor Snape's first year teaching. I was just wondering what his detentions were like."

"It was detention."

Keegan sat on her bed cross-legged. She opened her satchel bag and began to pull out textbooks. The amount of homework she had already made her cringe. Her weekly planner also came out. Today was Thursday. She only had a couple of classes tomorrow. Classes she hadn't had today. Her mind flitted through her schedule. Herbology and History of Magic and the Slytherin first-years would have their first flying lesson with the Gryffindors that Friday.

She pulled out the twelve-inch essay on the very first Goblin rebellion that was almost entirely finished, and the three-inch essay on the properties of common herbs that was also almost finished. Her handwriting was very small, so the essays were probably much longer than they were actually supposed to be. She'd have to start writing bigger if she didn't want to do extra work as the year continued.

As soon as her rather detailed essays were done, Keegan pulled out two sheets of blank parchment. She needed to write a letter to Carina and Liam and a letter to Uncle Remus.

The letter to Carina and Liam was rather short.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Hogwarts is… different. I don't mind it at all. I get along fine with my dorm mates. Drina, Bill, Isaac and I are becoming fast friends. The food is good, and yes, I eat plenty. Professor Snape makes sure of that. _

_I was the first to successfully transfigure a match into a needle and I earned some points. Today, I had Potions, Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts. DADA and Potions will probably be my favorite classes. Professor Snape is a genius when it comes to brewing, and Professor Kaplan seems to really know his stuff. _

_I promise I'm okay. _

_Love, Keegan_

Her letter to her Uncle was much more in depth. Her Uncle was her confidante. Keegan often talked to her Uncle about her nightmares and her anxiety. She knew he would comfort her, but not coddle her. That was exactly what she wanted and needed. So it was often Uncle Remus she went to about the important stuff, rather than her adoptive parents.

_Dear Uncle Remus,_

_I don't know how I feel right now. _

_In Potions today, I couldn't brew the potion properly because I couldn't cast a simple heating charm. Professor Snape gave me detention and docked fifteen points. Then, in detention, all he asked me to do was tell him about my anxiety. I found myself comfortable telling him things that I'd only told you and Peyton. Is it normal to have that much faith in your Head of House? I hope it is, because I have a feeling Professor Snape truly cares about us snakes. He's not shown any animosity toward me for being your niece, and I said "Uncle Remus" in front of them several times today. The only distaste he showed toward you was a slight sneer when I mentioned that your brother was my dad._

_Drina kind of worries me. I thought when Bill and I met her, she was a really good person. But it's only been three days and I'm already seeing sides of her that I don't like. I mean, she is a Slytherin, but so am I. How does that make any sense? I think she might be a little more prejudiced than me. She was kind of snotty when she saw your nickname for me. Am I just being paranoid? At any rate, I want to be her friend, but I don't think I'll be inviting her for the Holidays._

_I told Carina and Liam that I was eating well and I felt alright, but that was kind of a lie. I've had nightmares each night so far. If you still have my sleep medications, could you send them to me? I'm afraid of those Dreamless Sleep Potions that some of the other kids take when they have bad dreams. Somehow I don't think my dreams are the same kind of scary that theirs are. _

_Also, could you check on Carina and Liam occasionally for me? I have a really bad feeling. _

_All my love, Cub._

The letter was sealed. Keegan would send it off with Persepolis the next morning. For now, though, she needed to sleep.


	8. Mnemophobia

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original characters and the some of the plot. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**_Warning: This chapter includes violence and brief descriptions of child abuse._**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: Mnemophobia-Fear of Memories<p>

Keegan fought to forget her past as she lay awake in the early hours of the morning. Leaving the dungeons would allow her fresh air and a distraction, but Professor Snape would know. It was best to stay in bed, even if that allowed the memories to plague her. She had no reprieve.

* * *

><p><em>Dark eyes and wild hair were the only things Keegan could see of the woman in front of her. She could hear the insane woman's maniacal laughter. She could hear the tortured screams of her parents. The six-year-old knew that wand would turn on her, just as she knew she was going to lose her parents that night. <em>

_She was right. The sound of her parents' bodies collapsing triggered Keegan's need to run. She made it five feet before Lestrange's wand was turned on her. _

_The screams of Romulus and Aster Lupin were nothing compared to those of Keegan Lupin. Lestrange was merciless. She did not simply use the Cruciatus Curse. No, she used every curse and hex in her arsenal. Whatever the Lupin family did to displease either the Dark Lord or Bellatrix Lestrange, the anger was taken out on their six-year-old daughter._

* * *

><p>It would be many years before Keegan understood what her parents did. Aster was a Black. She was the not-so distant cousin of Bellatrix herself. It was the ultimate betrayal to Lestrange when Aster not only turned her back on the arranged marriage contract, but married a half-blood instead. Keegan was the child of that union. To Lestrange, Keegan was the physical representation of Aster's betrayal.<p>

While Bellatrix used many curses on Keegan, nothing ever did compare to the pain of having the torture curse used on her. The lasting effects from the Unforgivable brought some of the worst pain imaginable. Five years later, Keegan still could not escape the aftershocks. The years between that night's torture and her arrival at the Winter home just made everything worse.

* * *

><p><em>Two years earlier<em>

She tried to ignore the other residents of the orphanage, she really did. But ignoring the jeering comments and snide remarks was more difficult than it sounded. They were not kind to the small girl. The insults that passed their lips were harmful. Each and every one of them forced her to bite her lip in order to prevent tears.

She was never a strong child. Always fighting colds and getting bruises from a small fall. She'd been babied by her parents, but for good reason. She always seemed to be on the verge of fatal injuries. Now, she wished she died. She wished the scary woman killed her like she killed her parents. Maybe the insults wouldn't hurt so much if her parents were physically there to support her through them.

Oh, she knew they were there. They often spoke in her ear, or comforted her in a dream. Those were never _real _encounters though. She figured they were watching over her but that didn't bring a lot of comfort.

And she had no idea where Uncle Remus was, but she knew she missed him. Why hadn't he come to get her out of this place? Why hadn't he taken her in to raise her? He had his furry little problem, but surely that didn't stop him from caring for her, did it? Since he hadn't collected her yet, she guessed it did.

The kids weren't even the worst part. The Master was.

Master was a very bad person. Keegan was old enough to understand that. She knew that he hated the Squib children even more than he hated the Magical kids. And no one thought Keegan was Magical.

She didn't do accidental magic. She didn't do purposeful magic. What did it matter that she'd done magic before her parents died since she could hardly remember those times? All she _really_ remembered was her father's gentle smiles and her mother tucking her in at night. And she remembered Uncle Remus, but who could forget Uncle Remus? How she longed to be called 'Cub' again…

She could feel the Master coming. Intuition the older kids called it: a way of knowing how to survive. No one believed that it was actually magic, especially her. No, it wasn't magic. She knew it wasn't magic. She couldn't _do _magic. It was just a good sense of hearing.

Her body stiffened in fear. Her mind slowed as caution took over. She began to think over every encounter with the Master. How many of them ended in a painful kick or a punch to her cheek? How many bruises had she attained in the last three years at his hands? Recently? Not as many. She was getting good at knowing how to get out of encounters with him without being bruised. Now it was time to put her knowledge to the test.

He didn't talk to her. He just grabbed her arm and started towing her to the front of the building. The front of the building was where adoptions took place. Once a month the kids all put on presentable clothing (they all had one outfit that was presentable) and were examined by a few couples looking to take home kids. Almost every time the couples left the orphanage empty-handed.

Single adoptions rarely took place. People rarely bothered to come in and ask about specific kids; unless they were family members looking for other family members.

Keegan wasn't naïve enough to hope for that.

She should've been.

* * *

><p><em>Present<em>

That was the only memory of the orphanage that actually made Keegan happy. She remembered running to Uncle Remus. She remembered his arms wrapping tightly around her. Her face nuzzling into the crook of his neck as she felt happy emotions for the first time in several years. She remembered him introducing her to Carina and Liam. She remembered Peyton becoming a protective older sister within an hour of meeting her.

It was not these memories she feared.

No, she feared the memories that brought about her anxiety. She feared the memories of the Master's degrading comments. She feared the memories of the Matron's anger when she was provoked. She feared remembering how the other kids hated her. She feared remembering how she hated the other kids.

She feared Bellatrix Lestrange, and anything that brought her memories of her. She feared the aftershocks of the curses.

She feared the unhappy memories.

She feared the ones that brought her pain.

She feared the darkness they brought.

She feared the darkness.


	9. Agoraphobia

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original characters, and any unrecognizable plotlines. Everything recognizable belongs to J.K. Rowling and Co.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight: Agoraphobia- Fear of Crowds<p>

Keegan sat in a circle on the floor of the Slytherin common room. Ryder, Mirabelle, Annora, Alexandrina and two other first year Slytherins: Julian and Caleb were seated in the circle. The group of first years was tucked away in a safe corner where they wouldn't get in the way of all the older students.

"What are we doing?" Keegan asked a note of apprehensiveness tinged her voice.

Mirabelle smirked making Keegan uneasy. A glance at Ryder told her that she wasn't the only one Malfoy made concerned. Ryder inched closer to her, making her smile. She liked Ryder. He was fun to be around, and he wasn't a blood supremacist. The Shacklebolt family was neutral during the first Wizarding War, though most would tell you that they fought on the side of the Light. Keegan could believe that. Ryder seemed to have too kind a heart to be on the Dark Side.

"We're playing Hufflepuff or Gryffindor."

"What?" Julian demanded.

Mirabelle sighed. "It's Truth or Dare. We're playing Truth or Dare."

A chorus of understanding noises sounded from the circle.

"I'll start. DiMercurio, truth or dare?"

Drina swallowed. Keegan smiled encouragingly at her.

It was obvious how this would work. If you picked truth, then you were a coward and the others would shun you. If a person picked dare, then the person giving them the dare would do their absolute best to humiliate them. There was no way to win in this situation, but none of them could back out. That would be even worse than picking truth.

"Dare," the Italian girl said confidently. Mirabelle's smirk became even more devious. "At breakfast tomorrow, I dare you to confess your undying love to the first Gryffindor student that enters the Great Hall."

Drina swallowed. "I accept."

Mirabelle made a waving hand gesture. Drina took this as her signal to ask her choice of person.

"Keegan, truth or dare?"

Keegan groaned but ran a hand through her hair. "Um, dare. I'll go with dare."

"I dare you to answer the next five questions anyone asks you with the complete truth."

Keegan shot Drina a nasty glare. "I accept. Caleb, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"You know my sister Peyton, right?"

"The Ravenclaw?"

"Uh huh. I dare you to stalk her for the next three days."

"She's going to hex me!"

"Maybe you shouldn't have stolen my chocolate frog yesterday at breakfast."

"You're vindictive!"

"No, I'm a Slytherin."

* * *

><p>Suddenly, the Potions room seemed a lot smaller than it actually was. Keegan closed her eyes trying to calm her breathing. Luckily, that day's potion was a partner project. Bill could handle the cauldron for a minute or so while Keegan calmed herself.<p>

Her breathing was far too shallow, but at least she was breathing. Bill hesitated to put the next ingredient in, hearing Keegan's difficult breathing. "Are you okay?" He demanded. She shook her head rapidly. What was wrong? Was it a panic attack or an asthma attack? Or both? Her lungs hurt. Asthma.

The coughing started soon after the harsh breathing started. She fumbled to open her bag and grab her inhaler. Bill pulled her shaking hands away from the satchel and pulled her inhaler out of the little pocket. He said a quick, silent prayer that the pocket holding her inhaler was so clear. The Red Cross on the tan pocket was blaringly obvious.

Unfortunately, he had no idea how to use it. "Professor, something's wrong with Keegan," Bill called out. Severus was beside them in seconds. He eyed Keegan's shaking hands, the inhaler in Bill's and listened to the loud, raspy breaths coming from her lungs.

"Give me the inhaler, Mr. Weasley," Severus demanded. Bill quickly handed the inhaler over, instinctively knowing that Snape was a much better choice to care for Keegan than he was. Severus held the inhaler up to Keegan's lips and the first year took over. She attempted to breathe in the pump medicine. Her lungs hurt in doing so.

"Weasley, take Miss Winter to the Hospital Wing. Inform Madame Pomfrey that I will be up to speak with her as soon as my lessons are over for the day."

"Yes , sir. What about our potion?"

"You can redo it Saturday morning."

Bill sighed. Somehow he'd seen that coming. He grabbed Keegan's bag and his own before wrapping an arm around Keegan's waist and heading for the Hospital Wing. The extra potions time was nothing to worry about. Not when his friend was still having trouble breathing.

* * *

><p>"She's my niece," a familiar voice said insistently.<p>

"She's my student," the drawling voice of her Head of House responded.

"Neither of you should be in here. This child needs a lot more sleep. Only when I declare her healthy can either of you interrogate her. Remus, what's going on that you're here?"

"There's been an accident, Poppy. Something that Keegan and Peyton need to be told in person, not through a letter or their Headmaster. Although I'm nervous to tell Cub now that she's had a panic attack."

"It was an asthma attack, Lupin."

"Yes, it was. However, her asthma attack triggered a panic attack. I know how her lungs and her mind react to situations."

"I'm okay, Uncle," the first year whispered. She attempted to sit up but Madame Pomfrey immediately pushed her back down. "You are in no condition to sit up, Miss Winter. You need to rest."

"Severus, Remus, you should not be in this Hospital Wing. I will not have you pestering my patient."

"I'm fine, Madame Pomfrey. I'm just a little tired. Uncle, what's going on?"

"I'll tell you in a little while, Cub. Why don't you tell Professor Snape and I what triggered your attack?"

"I don't know," Keegan whispered. She kept her eyes downcast. Severus shook his head. "I think you do, Miss Winter. I recommend that you inform us before I assign you a stream of detentions."

Remus gritted his teeth. He obviously disagreed with the practice of threatening his niece with detentions if she didn't tell them what happened. However, he had to admit that Snape's practice would probably work. He looked down at his niece. She was too quiet. She wasn't normally this quiet.

It's an inaccuracy. It has to be inaccurate. Keegan couldn't be at this level of depression. He would've noticed. He should've seen it. Keegan couldn't… He can't have failed her. It's not possible. It's not _right_. It isn't fair. He can't have missed it. She had to be okay. She had to be alright. Otherwise, it was his fault. Otherwise, he failed his brother. Otherwise, he failed _her_.

Keegan swallowed hard. "There were too many people. The room was too small. I think there was a floral scent. It was a crowd. I didn't like it. I couldn't stand it." Her last words were whimpered. She sat up and drew her knees up to her chest. They could see her tears land on the sheets beneath her. Her suppressed sobs sent pangs through Remus' heart.

"Keegan, sweet heart, you're okay." Remus sat down beside her and drew her into his arms. Keegan clung to him, crying. "Carina and Liam are gone, aren't they?" She whispered. Remus stroked her hair. "How do you know, Cub?"

"You said there was an a-accident. The only option is them."

Remus sighed and just hugged her tighter. "I'm so sorry, Cub. I'm sorry I couldn't save them."

"Get Peyton. I need Peyton."

Remus met Severus' eyes.

The two could never be friends. There was too much animosity between them for that. There was too much pain in those memories for them to be friends. No, they could never be friends, but for Keegan's sake, they could work together.

Severus left in a grand movement which caused his robes to fly behind him. Moments later he would return with Peyton. The two sisters would be able to mourn. The logistics of their situation could be dealt with later. For now, Keegan and Peyton needed each other, and Keegan needed rest.

* * *

><p><em>AN:<em> Whoop! Update! Victory is mine. Please review- it makes my day (or night by this point) better. Thanks to everybody that has reviewed, favorite or followed so far. Snow day tomorrow, so you can probably expect another update.


	10. Thanatophobia

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original characters. Anything recognizable belongs to J.K. Rowling and Co.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine: Thanatophobia- Fear of Death<p>

Keegan and Peyton clung to each other as they listened to the Muggle Minister preach his sermon. The two girls wore simple, black dresses while their escorts, in the case of Remus and Severus, wore black, Muggle suits or in the case of Minerva McGonagall, wore a more mature black dress. Keegan hadn't understood why Professor McGonagall was told to come to the funeral until Peyton explained it. The Headmaster couldn't justify sending two young girls out with only male supervision. It didn't matter that one of the supervisors was Keegan's Head of House. Personally, Keegan thought it was a stupid rule. Neither of the professors had any reason to be at the funeral of her adoptive parents.

The funeral was far too emotional for Keegan's liking. She knew that Carina and Liam were of more Irish descent than anything else. They wouldn't have liked the idea of a mourning funeral where everybody cried. No, Carina and Liam would've preferred a funeral where everyone had a few shots from a bottle of Bailey's and then told stories about the stupid things the pair did when they were in their twenties. They wouldn't have wanted their bodies to be on display the way they currently were. They would've preferred a cremation and then the party. Keegan couldn't help thinking how wrong this funeral was.

Peyton's occasional squeeze of her hand made the brunette feel better. Either Peyton was also uncomfortable, or she was just really upset and attempting to make herself feel better by reminding herself that her sister was there. Keegan didn't mind. She needed to know that Peyton was there as well.

She could feel Professor Snape's eyes on the back of her head. He and Uncle Remus were both really worried about her. She could understand that. Her health wasn't at peak conditions at the moment, and she was prone to panic attacks in the most average of situations. This was most definitely not the most average of situations. This was a scary situation. It was made scarier by the fact that Keegan had no idea what was coming next. Would Uncle Remus get custody of her and Peyton? Would they have to go back to the orphanage? Would they be separated?

Keegan's pulse sped up. She couldn't imagine being separated from Peyton. She'd die! Peyton was her sister, her best friend, her protector. Aside from Uncle Remus, Peyton was the only family she had. They couldn't be separated, could they?

She shook her head. This was her adoptive parents' funeral. She needed to focus on them, and remembering her happy memories of them. Surely, the situation would be taken care of by capable officials. This wasn't something she needed to be worried about at present. She would only succeed in working herself up.

Peyton released her hand to go up to the piano. Keegan took note of the tears in her sister's eyes and made a plan so that the two could spend the night together. They were both likely to have nightmares and only each other's presence would fix them.

Peyton's fingers on the keys were magical. Keegan smiled fondly every time she heard her big sister play, but today there was something especially emotional about her playing. Maybe it was because she was playing for her parents' memory. Maybe it was because she was playing in her sister's presence. Or maybe, it was just because she was playing.

* * *

><p>"Do you ever think about it?" Peyton asked Keegan when they stood together in front of their parents' new gravestones. Keegan looked up at her. "Think about what, Peyton?"<p>

"Dying. Do you ever think about dying?"

"I'm an anxious, panicky, traumatized eleven-year-old. Of course I do. Why do you ask?"

"Are you scared of it?"

"Of dying?"

"Yeah."

"Peyton, I watched Lestrange torture my mother and father into insanity and then kill them when I was six. There are worse things than death. Am I afraid of it though? I don't know. I certainly don't like the idea of dying. I have too much to live for. We both do. Death is just the logical continuation of life though, so no, I don't think I'm afraid."

"Do you think Mummy and Daddy are afraid?"

Tears fell down both girls' faces. Keegan bit her lip to stifle the sobs. Peyton didn't even bother. The sobs wracked their bodies. They clung to each other through hugs. Keegan tightened her grip on Peyton's neck as the older girl wrapped her arms around Keegan's waist and refused to let go.

"Yes, Peyton, I think Mummy and Daddy were afraid, but I don't think they're scared now."

"Good, I don't want them to be afraid anymore."

* * *

><p>"I am afraid, girls, that we must discuss the issue of who will take guardianship of you," Professor Dumbledore said gravely. Professor Flitwick and Professor Snape were in the room along with Remus and Emmeline Vance. Flitwick and Snape were there as the girls' Heads of House. Remus was there, obviously, due to his blood connection with Keegan. Emmeline was there because of her being Carina's sister.<p>

"Well it is obvious, isn't it? Uncle Remus will take custody of both of us," Peyton stated. The declaration of the thirteen year old was met with blank expressions and dead silence. Dumbledore appeared to be collecting his thoughts before replying to the Ravenclaw girl.

"Unfortunately, Miss Winter, that isn't an option. Due to Remus' furry little problem, as you two so aptly put it, he cannot take custody of anyone _legally_."

Keegan narrowed her eyes. "You emphasized legally. Why?"

"Spoken like a true Slytherin, Miss Winter. Theoretically, the two of you could reside with Remus and be cared for emotionally and physically by him. This is only if you have a legal guardian in the eyes of the Ministry. The Ministry of Magic will expect both of you to have legally registered guardians who house you, feed you and above all, care for you. Due to certain laws, Remus cannot do this."

"So, who do you have in mind? Neither Keegan nor I have any living relatives aside from Uncle Remus. I suppose we could go with Aunt Emmy, but how long would that take to register with the Ministry? She has no legitimate claim to us aside from her sister being our adoptive mother." Peyton's concerned eyes met Professor Flitwick's. "Wait, Professor, we are staying together, right? I mean, you can't separate us. If not for my sake, then for Keegan's!"

Keegan swallowed. "I don't think they mean for us to stay together, sis."

"No, I won't deal with this. You can't separate us, Professor Dumbledore. It was your idea to place Keegan with a family who had a girl around her age to begin with! You can't go back on that now."

"I am truly sorry, Miss Winter, but the Ministry will expect us to. You and your sister have no blood connection. They will expect you to be separated. It is my idea for Emmeline to take custody of you, Peyton, and for Professor Snape to take custody of Keegan."

"You've got to be joking!"

* * *

><p><em>AN: <em>I said you could expect the next chapter today, didn't I? Victory. In other news, I have the first ten chapters of Hero of War planned out and once I have them fully written will begin posting the sequel to Hero of War again!

I promise you, Snape is not going to become Molly Weasley in Dad form. There's no way. I wouldn't do that to anybody. No, Snape is going to remain his grouchy, sarcastic self and he just might adopt a slight small spot for Keegan. More than likely, Keegan will spend all of her breaks with Remus and the only time she'll deal with Snape is during the full moon. Or when she gets in trouble at school. He'll probably pull the guardian card and give her extra detentions or something when that happens.

I want your guys' opinions. Who do you think says the last line? Peyton? Keegan? Remus?


	11. Asthenophobia

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original characters. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling and Co. **

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten: Asthenophobia- Fear of Weakness<p>

Peyton and Keegan turned to stare at Professor Flitwick in shock. Professor Dumbledore simply tapped his fingers on his desk. None of them had expected such an outburst from Professor Flitwick. It didn't make sense! Flitwick was much better at showing happy emotions; he showed just as much control over his less happy emotions as Snape did. They'd expected Snape to have the outburst if no one else did. Certainly, he was the most justified. Flitwick though? They couldn't understand Flitwick.

"Headmaster, you are going to ruin that little girl if you make her live with Severus. Can you imagine the amount of bullying she'd receive from her peers?"

Keegan swallowed. One look at her Head of House told her all she needed to know. The resident dungeon bat wanted this about as much as the rest of them, save Dumbledore, did. He hated Keegan! He didn't want to teach her, let alone have to raise her.

"Filius, I assure you, Severus would have custody of Miss Winter in name only. She would be free to spend as much time with Remus or Emmeline as they will permit."

Keegan stood up. She held the gaze of the blue-eyed Headmaster. "Headmaster, there has always been a fine line between right and wrong; the line between hard and easy is not so undefined. Despite that knowledge, the line between what is right and what is easy can be very clear. The choices we make regarding that line are the most important. What you're asking us to do is what is easy, but not what is right."

Peyton glanced at her. She understood what Keegan was doing. She didn't always like the way her sister thought, but she liked what she was doing now. She liked the way Keegan was channeling their Mum (because in her mind Carina was always Mum).

Peyton also stood and took Keegan's hand again. "You're playing with people's lives, Headmaster. You don't really get what it is like to be a child without a real home, do you? You don't understand what it is like to finally have a family and then have it ripped away from you. I'm not just talking about Keegan and I either. I'm talking about Professor Snape and Uncle Remus. You can't do that to them, or us. I won't let you."

She squeezed Keegan's hand. "You can't tell us to what is easy over what is right. As a patron of the Greater Good I wouldn't expect you to condone that. I expect you'll still try, but listen to us."

Keegan moved closer to her sister. "He isn't going to, Pey. I just hope, Headmaster, that at some point in your life, you are capable of making the right decisions over the easy ones."

Keegan took off running out of the office. With a look at Remus that was begging for help, Peyton ran after her. Severus crossed her arms.

"Congratulations, Albus. You've been told off by an eleven year old and a thirteen year old."

* * *

><p>Keegan and Peyt0n were sitting on the dock when Emmeline, Remus and Severus found them. Keegan was wrapped in Peyton's arms with tears falling down her face. The older girl had tears in her eyes as well but appeared to be attempting to stay strong for Keegan's sake.<p>

"So, who has custody of us?" Peyton asked softly.

"How is she?" Remus asked while ignoring Peyton's question.

"How would you be? She's lost two sets of parents in five years, and she just got told that she isn't allowed to live with her only remaining birth relative. Plus, everyone keeps trying to separate us."

Keegan tightened her grip on Peyton and the older girl responded by whispering simple reassurances to her. "I'm not letting anyone separate us, Kee. Don't you see that yet?" Keegan shook her head and just keep crying.

Severus appeared uncomfortable with the situation. Crying first years weren't his specialty. In fact, he'd so far sent almost all of the sobbing first years to his highest ranking female prefect, Elaina. However, he needed to get used to Keegan's crying if her reaction to him being her guardian was anything to go by.

"Who has custody of us, Uncle Remus?"

"Professor Flitwick and I have joint guardianship," Severus responded. For a split second, Peyton stiffened. "I suppose that's better than the Headmaster's original plan. At least this way we can't be separated."

"I don't understand why you couldn't have custody, Emmeline," Remus said softly. The woman ran a hand through her hair. "My work as an Unspeakable doesn't lend itself to parenting. That's why I didn't take custody of Peyton or Keegan originally, in turn placing each of them with my sister. As much as I love you two, Peyton, Keegan, I just can't do it."

"We understand," Peyton responded weakly.

"Why two professors?" Remus muttered. "What is Albus doing?"

"Do you actually expect to understand Albus Dumbledore, Lupin?"

"You should leave, Uncle Remus, Aunt Emma. I'll take care of Keegan." Peyton glanced at Severus. "Professor Snape will too. Aunt Emma, you have to work tomorrow. Uncle Remus, the full moon is in a couple days. Go home and get some rest and then write to us as soon as you're feeling better." Peyton stood up and hauled Keegan up with her. The brunette looked incredibly young next to her adoptive sister who appeared rather strong and mature.

"Come on, Kee, you need to eat."

The sisters made their way up to the school. Peyton was quite obviously supporting Keegan. The three young adults watched them as they left. Emmeline was the first to tear her gaze away from the girls and instead placed it on Remus and Severus.

"You and Flitwick have custody of two of the most important things in my life, Severus. I don't expect you to actually attempt this, but you will not try to keep them away from Remus or I. Those girls are going to attempt to be your family. You will accept that as graciously as you can. I do not expect you and Remus to be friends; I do expect you to be cordial. I know the Marauders wronged you in school, Severus, but don't take that out on them or us."

"I wasn't planning on it, Vance."

"Good. We all fought for the same cause. We still do. Now we just happen to have a different one."

* * *

><p><em>AN: <em>Like I said, Snape is not suddenly going to be ridiculously OOC. The joint custody thing was kind of a split second decision but I think it's going to work out well, especially considering Remus and Emmeline aren't exactly going to be quiet from their unofficial guardian roles.


	12. Alethophobia

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original characters. Anything recognizable belongs to J.K. Rowling and Co.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven: Alethophobia- Fear of the Truth<p>

Time passed rapidly for the two girls. Their new guardians didn't have much influence on them throughout the rest of October, November and the early days of December. It wasn't till Professor Dumbledore made the announcement that students needed to discuss the Winter Holidays with their parents or guardians. Moments after breakfast ended that day, Keegan found herself waiting outside the doors of the Great Hall.

She thought back a few months to the day of Truth or Dare with her house mates. The Gryffindor Drina ended up "professing her undying love" to was a third year half-blood named Luc Allen. So far, the other Slytherins hadn't let her forget the situation, and neither had Luca's friends. Keegan was kind of impressed that she'd actually followed through. She was sure she wouldn't have.

She also remembered Caleb attempting to stalk Peyton. It'd lasted two hours before Peyton hexed him straight to the hospital wing. The only other dare worth remembering was her own. Drina later amended her dare so that Keegan had to answer five questions of Drina's choosing at any point in time. So far, Drina hadn't asked any; Keegan was glad for it.

Peyton met her a few minutes after her reminiscing. "Sorry, Kee, I had to get away from Jared and Miriam."

Keegan simply nodded in response, easily accepting Peyton's excuse. Jared and Miriam were Peyton's closest friends. They were often responsible for Peyton being late places: the two spent far too much time nagging and chattering.

"What do we do about the Winter Holiday? Who do we talk to? Do we talk to Uncle Remus and Aunt Emmeline? Professor Snape? Professor Flitwick? Are we still going to be able to go to Church? I'm not missing Christmas Eve Mass, Peyton."

Peyton hugged her quickly. "I'm not either. I got a letter from Uncle Remus this morning. Apparently the Professors talked to him. Winter Break is a week before Christmas and then through to the end of January, right? Well, the Professors proposed that we spend part of Break, through to the New Year with Uncle Remus. The only exception to that is Boxing Day, where they want Aunt Emma and Uncle Remus to come to the school with us for the day. After that, they said we could each spend two weeks with friends of our choosing before another week with Uncle Remus and then the last week of Break with the Professors here at school."

Keegan's eyebrows shot up. "You're telling me that my Head of House actually spoke to Uncle Remus to come up with something that suited all of us that well?"

"Honestly, I think Professor Flitwick had quite a bit to do with it- more so than Professor Snape, but yeah, they did. I think it works really well. Are you going to owl Bill's mum and ask if you can spend the two weeks with friends there?"

Keegan raised her hand to her lips. Biting her nails was something she did when she was thinking about a slightly complicated issue. She didn't do it for the more complicated issues, but that was only because she usually had too much anxiety when dealing with bigger issues to do something as mundane as nail biting. It didn't matter though because Peyton immediately pulled Keegan's fingertips away from her lips.

"Not that big a deal, Kee. Just as Bill if he wants you to spend two weeks at his house; then, ask him to ask his mum." Keegan nodded hesitantly. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would be the first set of her friends' parents that she met. Judging by their son's character, they would probably be the most welcoming parents to meet. Isaac's parents were Muggles and Keegan didn't look forward to the inquisition she would most likely get from them. Drina's parents would probably be cold and standoffish. Eventually, she would meet all of them. She just didn't relish the idea of it being so soon.

"Yeah, I think I will. Wait, is the Professors' plan even allowed? I thought we had to either go home or stay here and that there was no in between?"

"Well, normally it wouldn't be okay, but because the Professors are Hogwarts staff the circumstances are slightly different. They have to transport us to and from the castle for starters. There's some other stuff, but I'm sure the Professors will talk to us before we catch the train in a few days."

Keegan nodded for a third time. "Yeah, I believe it."

* * *

><p>The weather was suddenly very, very cold. Then again, it was the middle of December. It was also the day before the day before the Solstice. In other words, it was the nineteenth of December, 1981. They would all be headed home on the train the next day, which would be a Sunday. Peyton had informed her that students always went home the Sunday before the Winter Solstice so that young witches and wizards could be with their families on one of the most magical days of the year. Because that year's Solstice was on a Monday, they didn't really get any extra time off.<p>

So in an attempt to spend her Saturday doing something worthwhile, Keegan found herself sitting in an abandoned classroom with Drina, Bill and Isaac, discussing their plans for the Break. For two reasons, Keegan found it odd to be in the classroom on this side of the castle. First of all, she was very used to the four friends hanging out underneath _their _tree talking about their day. Second of all, this side of the castle didn't have much going on so it was way too quiet. There was no background noise to their conversation. Anyone could be spying on them. That was an irrational fear, but still a fear. No, the only noise was Isaac talking.

Isaac was telling them that he planned to have a very normal, very Muggle Christmas, Boxing Day and everything that came afterwards until it was time to return to school.

"I just miss my family a lot, and I'm wondering whether my little sister is going to get a Hogwarts letter. It always comes on your eleventh birthday, right?"

Bill shrugged. "Not always, well not for magic-born kids. Mine arrived around the time of the Summer Solstice actually."

"So did mine," Keegan commented. "Peyton's arrived then too. Drina, what about yours?"

The blonde stiffened. "I didn't get a Hogwarts letter. My father wrote to Dumbledore and asked if I could attend Hogwarts instead of the Mozzafiato Institute."

"The Mozzafiato Institute? Isn't that one of the most prestigious magical academies in existence?" Bill asked with a raised eyebrow. Drina remained gracefully quiet. She simply chose not to answer Bill's question.

"Anyway, I'm going back to Italy for the Break. Keegan,, William, what are you doing for Break?"

"It's complicated," Keegan muttered. Drina waved her hand. Keegan shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it, Drina. It's complicated."

"Well, who has guardianship of you currently? Your adoptive parents are dead, correct? So who has custody of you?"

Keegan's back straightened. Her jaw clenched as she attempted to control her anger: she didn't want to lash out at Alexandrina. "Can't you just accept that I don't want to talk about it?"

"No I can't, because we're your friends!"

Keegan jumped to her feet; a wave of her wand had the door flying open. "When you're open enough to tell us why you didn't go to your fancy Italian Academy then I'll tell you who has custody of me!" She stormed out of the room and straight into Professor Snape.

The daunting man halted immediately, catching Keegan just before she fell to the ground. Even so the girl stumbled. A single, upward glance told her who she'd run into. Immediately she adopted an apologetic look and whispered that apology to her Head of House and guardian.

Her friends came running out into the hall when they heard Keegan's stifled yelp. Isaac then Drina and then Bill came running for their friend. In a show of great comedy, Isaac stopped dead upon seeing the Potions Professor. Of course, Isaac stopping caused Drina to crash into him and Bill to trip over the two-person dog pile that ensued. A quick look at the pile of three on the ground, staring up at Keegan and Professor Snape, was enough to kill Keegan's anger and send her into laughter.

The Professor stared at the group of four and simply crossed his arms. "What, pray tell, are the four of you doing in an unused portion of the castle and an abandoned classroom?"

The two Slytherins moved to attention: Keegan stifling her laughter and Drina scrambling to her feet and donning a solemn, uninterested facial expression. The Head of Slytherin nodded his approval. "And why, pray tell, are why are the two of you in the company of… them?" He inclined his head to gesture at the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff still on the ground.

Drina took advantage of the situation. She knew that having their Head of House in front of them would shock Keegan into answering. She also knew that Keegan's sense of honor would require her to answer. It would be a double whammy. There was no way Keegan would try to work her way out of it.

"Keegan," Drina called for her friend's attention, "I'm calling in a question."

Keegan's eyes immediately darkened. Her previously relaxed jaw clenched again. A person could almost hear her teeth grinding. The four people in her presence would see quite well how her knuckles whitened as Keegan balled her hands into fists. "Yes, Alexandrina?"

Drina knew then that she was in trouble. Now that she had a decent nickname for the Italian girl Keegan rarely used Drina's full name. For her to call Drina Alexandrina meant that she was not in a good mood. That worried Drina slightly. Keegan in a bad mood was something to be afraid of.

"Who is your guardian?"

"Professors Snape and Flitwick are the joint guardians of Peyton and I. Happy now?"

The blonde didn't respond. Nor did Bill or Isaac. All three were far too stunned to say anything. Keegan shook her head in disgust. "You shouldn't ask questions you're afraid of the answers to, Drina. You really shouldn't call in favors over things you would've eventually found out. God, you call yourself a Slytherin?"

Keegan walked away leaving three stunned first years and a rather annoyed Professor behind.

* * *

><p><em>AN: <em>So, we've just started the real conflict of the first book. Seasons Saga: Winter will only follow Keegan and Co. through their first year at Hogwarts. There will either be an Epilogue at the end of this book, or a Prologue at the beginning of the next that will consist of letters between Keegan and others chronicling her second, third and fourth years at Hogwarts. Seasons Saga: Spring will cover fifth and sixth year. Seasons Saga: Summer will cover seventh year and a couple of years after that. Seasons Saga: Fall will be the finale of the story, skipping ahead in time to the height of the Second Wizarding War. So there will be four books to this fanfic, and I thought I'd just let you all know how things are going to work. Please, Review, Favorite and Follow! Thank you to everybody who has so far. I really appreciate it.


	13. Ecophobia

**Disclaimer: As a relatively poor high school student, I don't own any of this. I barely own my viola. No, I just let my mind wander and warp J.K. Rowling's wonderful characters. In other words, all of this (except my original characters and any plotlines that aren't part of the Harry Potter series) is owned by Rowling and Co.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve: Ecophobia- Fear of Home<p>

Keegan chose to ignore her fight with Drina and sit with her friends on the way back to King's Cross Station. She didn't speak much to Drina though. A fact that made Isaac and Bill more than slightly uncomfortable: they were unused to arguing girls, and did not know how to deal with it.

"When are you coming to the Burrow?" Bill asked in an attempt to divert attention from the awkwardness of the situation. Keegan turned her gaze from the scenery to glance at Bill. "It would be the second of January to the sixteenth, but only if your mom will still have me."

Bill nodded. "She said she'd love to have you for a couple of weeks. She just wanted to know the actual dates."

That was understandable. Keegan just didn't like that he hadn't asked her sooner. She was big on planning. All the details had to be solidified in stone. All the information had to be thoroughly researched. Otherwise, she was uncomfortable in the situation. Otherwise, her anxiety wouldn't let her go through with it.

They sat in silence for several hours. Keegan continued to watch the scenery through the window. She kept track of the time by watching the sun make its path across the sky. It was around four in the afternoon when Peyton showed up at their compartment and demanded to talk to Keegan.

The brunette joined the blonde in the aisle quickly. She recognized an impatient Peyton when she saw her. Impatient Peyton was not the kind of Peyton a person wanted to be around.

Peyton led Keegan to a deserted compartment at the very front of the train. No one wanted a compartment that close to the Prefects, so it was always a safe bet that there would be a couple of empty ones around there. It was okay. The Prefects liked it that way. Plus, the empty compartments were great when people needed a private talk. A talk, mind you, not a snog because the Prefects would nail people who came to the front of the train for a snog.

Peyton sat down on the bench seat across from Keegan. She looked her little sister over with a critical eye. "How are you feeling? Don't lie to me either. Bill told me you had a fight with Drina. I know your anxiety levels have been through the roof. Your depression since Mum and Dad passed has been like a beacon of light to Dementors. How are you feeling, really? Both Professors Flitwick and Snape, plus Uncle Remus, Aunt Emma and I, are concerned."

Keegan thought about telling her that she was fine. It would be quite simple. Easy, even, to release those two little words "I'm fine". It would certainly make her life better. If her family, and Guardians, thought she was fine then she would be free to wallow as she chose; as long as she didn't let on to her actual level of wallowing. She knew this idea was futile though. Peyton would never believe her. Even if Peyton did, Uncle Remus wouldn't. If by some miracle both Peyton and Uncle Remus believed she was okay, then Professor Snape was a Legilimens and the argument would be pointless. Then she would just get in trouble for lying to everybody.

"I'm not okay," she said softly. Peyton raised her eyebrows. "Obviously, but thank you for being honest. What I need to know, Kee, is how to help you. We're about to spend twelve days at our house without our parents before going two weeks without seeing each other. Are you going to be able to handle this?"

"What do you think, Peyton?"

Hesitant gray eyes met demanding blue. With a sweep of her hand, brown hair covered those hesitant eyes, blocking their open emotions from the blonde's view. The blonde released a sigh before tucking the brunette's wayward locks behind her ears.

"I think you're scared."

"What do I have to be scared of?"

"Memories."

"Of what?"

"Of home."

"Oh. I think you're right."

"I know I am."

* * *

><p>A blinding smile graced Keegan's face when her eyes met those of Remus. A matching look appeared on Peyton's face as the two girls leapt to hug the young werewolf. He hugged them tightly. His thoughts racing: these girls were his everything. Only one of them may've been his by blood, but both meant the world to him. These two girls were his world; he would do everything to protect them.<p>

A few seconds later, Remus pulled away from the duo to allow Emmeline to hug them. They'd decided that the four of them would stay in the house which belonged to the girls. That way both Emmeline and Remus would have equal opportunity to see the girls. They had a day-by-day plan for the three weeks the girls would spend with them that included a lot of family bonding. Both Emmeline and Remus felt the girls needed to know that they had a strong family to support them. That was easier said than done.

As the house was in a Muggle neighborhood in Liverpool, they would be driving. The car trip would take about four hours not including the necessary stops. Theoretically, they would all be home by about ten that evening.

Remus had anticipated a nice, peaceful car ride home while the girls told them what their lives were like for the last two months. The arguments between Peyton and Keegan were not something he imagined.

Currently the girls were arguing over the radio station. The twenty-one year old wizard finally got fed up with it and shut the radio off.

"Would you two just be _quiet_? You never fight! What is your issue?"

Emmeline chuckled at Remus' clear frustration. The girls glanced at each other.

"We're sisters," Peyton began.

"We argue," Keegan finished.

The younger girl promptly decided she was done arguing with her sister and adjusted her seatbelt so that she could lay across the back seat. Her head ended up in Peyton's lap. Remus looked back at them from the passenger seat as Emmeline was the one driving.

"What are you doing _now_?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? Obviously I'm taking a nap."

"Obviously. Emma, are you hearing this?"

The older woman smiled. "I hear them, Remus."

"Are you going to do anything about it?"

"Why would I? It's not my altercation."

"I thought we decided that the other person would deal out punishments so that a punishment isn't biased."

"I do recall that conversation, but I don't see why she deserves a punishment. She was being a normal, snarky eleven year old girl."

"She was being disrespectful."

"She was being snarky."

"That isn't okay!"

In the backseat, Peyton and Keegan exchanged annoyed looks. "Now who is arguing?" Peyton demanded. Luckily for the adults, the conversation was dropped. Otherwise, the Ravenclaw and Slytherin would've beaten their family members… at least in _that _argument.

* * *

><p>December 21 was a quiet day spent talking about the stories behind the Solstice. Most of them Keegan and Peyton already knew. They knew that December 21 was the Winter Solstice. They knew that December 21 was the day almost every savior God from almost every religion was born or reborn or saved. It was the Winter Solstice that brought light back into the world; the Winter Solstice that was one of the most magically powerful days in the year.<p>

December 22nd and 23rd were spent in London. The girls went with Remus and Emmeline to the Globe Theater, ice skating and to Big Ben amongst other places. Many pictures were taken and happiness was had by all.

Christmas Eve was spent at home at least until ten o'clock at night when Peyton and Keegan insisted on going to Mass. In the two years that Keegan lived with Carina and Liam, she'd attended Mass in the Church of England. For the three years that she'd been at the Orphanage, she'd attended Mass as well: it was one of the few things at the Orphanage that brought her the feeling of content.

Remus was uncomfortable in the Church. It made sense to Keegan. After all, he wasn't raised in any religion. He'd never been to Church. It wasn't something he chose. Emmeline wasn't totally comfortable either. But both adults knew that Peyton and Keegan believed; so they took them.

December 25th was different.

Christmas day saw Peyton and Keegan waking Remus and Emmeline up at five in the morning. The two girls were still on Hogwarts schedule, so it was nothing to them. The two adults failed to see it that way. Upon seeing the excited faces of Keegan and Peyton however, both Remus and Emmeline managed to plaster smiles on their faces and head downstairs for hot chocolate, presents and cookies.

They began with Keegan's presents. The girl handed Remus a large, wrapped box. He raised an eyebrow at it before opening it to reveal a stuffed wolf. The young adult groaned and rolled his eyes. Keegan just grinned cheekily at him.

"Look at the collar," she ordered. She gestured to the stuffed animal's collar. Remus obliged and looked at the dog tag. Apparently the stuffed animal's name was Moony. Remus thanked her and Keegan moved on to Emmeline's present.

No one saw Remus wipe a small tear from his eye.

Emmeline's present was a small locket. Inside the locket was a picture of Carina hugging Emmeline on one side, while a picture of Peyton and Keegan occupied the other side of the locket. The pictures were Wizarding pictures. So each set of sisters smiled and waved at Emmeline when she looked into it.

Peyton grinned when she saw it. "Way to set the bar high, Kee."

"I try, Pey. I try."

Peyton opened her present last. She received a book on unconventional charms from her sister. The Ravenclaw tackled the Slytherin in a hug.

"How did you get this? I've been looking for it for _ages_! There was no copy in the library: I asked. Trust me. I even braved Madame Pince to ask if there was a copy! She said it'd been bought… you _bought _this for me! Keegan, this book is really rare. It must've cost a fortune-"

It appeared that Peyton would continue with her rambling. At least until Keegan clapped her hand over her mouth it did. In true sisterly fashion, Peyton stuck her tongue out and licked Keegan's hand. The Slytherin immediately pulled away, completely repulsed. The Ravenclaw just grinned.

"Really though, thank you."

Keegan nodded. It was then Peyton's turn to pass out her presents. Remus received a book about defending oneself from vampires. She'd cheekily mentioned that he needed to be able to fight his natural enemy should he come across one. Emmeline got a bracelet with three monkey charms. Each monkey represented one of the "See no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil" monkeys. Peyton clearly pointed out that the see no evil was obviously Remus while the hear no evil was Keegan and the speak no evil was Peyton herself.

"I got it for you because you're an Unspeakable. I know you can't tell us anything you do. I thought this kind of showed that none of us resented you for it."

Emmeline smiled, clearly touched by the jewelry she got from each of her nieces.

It was then their turn to give the girls' their presents. Peyton received a series of books on protective charms from Remus, some Muggle clothing came from Emmeline, a box candy: Chocolate Frogs, Cockroach Clusters, and a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans from Jared, a hair piece from Miriam and Carina's wedding tiara. Upon seeing the tiara, Peyton burst into tears. Emmeline reached for her and hugged her until the tears stopped and Keegan sat quietly: she knew this was Peyton's first attempt at mourning. Since the funeral, the older girl focused on keeping Keegan strong. She never took the chance to cry for herself. Now she was.

After Peyton calmed down, they continued to open presents. Keegan received a set of Defense Against the Dark Arts books from Remus. From Emmeline she got Muggle clothing like Peyton, but she also got a set of Wizarding dress robes. She briefly remembered Peyton getting a set of dress robes during her first Christmas with the Winter family. Maybe it was tradition.

Her present from Bill turned out to be in a large box. The dominating feature in the box was a comfy-looking, emerald green sweater. Knitted into the sweater was a silver 'K'. Keegan smiled at it. Apparently Mrs. Weasley was accepting her into the family. She remembered seeing Bill's "Weasley Sweater" while at Hogwarts. Drina sent her a pair of chandelier earrings that Keegan tried not to grimace at. She didn't really like gaudy jewelry, but she didn't want to offend her Italian friend. They were already fighting. Seeing the present she received from Drina, Keegan was glad she sent Drina a jeweled headband that she found in Diagon Alley earlier that week. Isaac did the same thing for her that Jared did for Peyton. He gave her a large box of candy.

The tears started up again when Keegan opened the final little present under the tree. She unwrapped it to see a ring box. Carina's engagement ring, a Winter family heirloom, rested in it. There was also a platinum chain in the box. Keegan smiled through her watery eyes at that. Remus obviously couldn't touch silver. She was allergic to gold. Platinum was the only precious metal choice left. Looking at the ring, Keegan realized it was also made of platinum.

"My sister left specific orders in her will. The house was bequeathed to both of you. The money left behind was divided into two. There is one bank for Keegan, and one for Peyton. However, funds were set up within it to be used at different times. There are funds to cover your schooling and living, your post-secondary education and your lives after that. However, that tiara was specifically left to Peyton and the ring to Keegan. She wanted you to have something to remember her by."

Keegan and Peyton ended up very close together by the end of Emmeline's little speech. Remus looked slightly uncomfortable by the family feels. Eventually, a group hug was held by all.

Christmas was fantastic for family bonding.


	14. Syngenesophobia

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything canonically associated with it. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling and Co.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen: Syngenesophobia- Fear of Relatives<p>

The morning of Boxing Day brought the newly established, but still incomplete, family a quick breakfast and a lot of fighting over the shower. There was a lot at stake for both Peyton and Keegan. Their new, legal guardians were the same people who would be their Heads of House for the next five and seven years for Peyton and Keegan respectively.

They intended to wear the dresses that were originally boguth for Christmas Eve Mass. Carina apparently picked them out months ago. Unfortunately, Emmeline didn't find them until late Christmas evening. Seeing a chance to both look pretty and honor their adopted mom, Keegan and Peyton jumped at the idea of wearing the dresses to spend the day with_ all_ their family.

Peyton's dress was dark blue with bronze trim. The fabric of the dress was a very light crushed velvet which was both modest and flattering at the same time. Carina took into account the age of her daughter when buying the dress, and she also took into account the girl's House as well.

Keegan's dress was very similar, except Keegan's dress was dark green with silver trim and made of a soft muslin fabric. Her dress did not accentuate anything as Keegan was only eleven. Carina had excellent fashion taste, and both girls were seen constantly brushing their fingers over their dresses. It was yet another connection to their adoptive mother; something both girls relished.

Eventually, the girls sat in their shared bedroom. Keegan knelt on the floor while Peyton sat on the chair behind her. The older girl was running a brush through her sister's long, brown hair. She intended to braid it, but it was such a rat's nest in its current state that braiding it would be impossible.

"Do you miss C- Mum and Dad?" Keegan asked.

"Keegan, I lived with Mum and Dad for ten _years_. Of course I miss them. What you also need to understand is that I, like you, lost my parents to the War. The difference between us is that I never really knew my parents. I was three when they died, Kee. Adrian and Linda Wilkins are just names to me. I'm sorry to say it, but it is probably the truest thing I've said since Mum and Dad died."

Peyton began to braid Keegan's now knotless hair. She had to figure out how to phrase the next portion of her statement without offending the young snake. Granted, Keegan was not easily offended; so it shouldn't be too difficult.

"I know you don't miss them as much as me. That's okay. It really, truly is. It's been almost three months. Even for me, the pain is beginning to dull. I'm starting to remember more of the good times. I'm starting to forget the pain their departure brought me. Maybe forget is the wrong word. Really, I'm just not as depressed."

Keegan nodded. The girls fell silent for a moment. Peyton recognized the need to lighten the conversation. She began to tease Keegan about her relationship with the oldest Weasley boy.

"I don't like him like that, Pey! Besides, I think Drina has a crush on him."

Peyton fell silent at the mention of Keegan's Slytherin friend. Alexandrina DiMercurio was the type of Slytherin who wasn't just ambitious; she was cruel as well. She could be someone's greatest ally, but Peyton had a feeling that Keegan and Alexandrina would grow to be enemies. As close as they were now; Peyton knew that wouldn't last. Keegan came from a fragmented past, had a werewolf for an uncle and wasn't even close to being considered a pureblood. Alexandrina was a pureblood from a family full of supremacists.

The two would never be able to fully understand each other's situations. If, God forbid, another war came to pass; then Keegan and Alexandrina would be fighting on opposite sides. The DiMercurio family was basically the Italian version of the Malfoy family.

Peyton simply wondered how long it would take Keegan to figure all of that out.

She wondered if Keegan would ever need to.

* * *

><p>Hogwarts had never seemed so daunting. Hogwarts was normally a warm, inviting place where hundreds of students found solace and safety each year. Hogwarts was normally a place filled with boisterous laughter and excited smiles. Hogwarts was never . . . scary.<p>

Today, it seemed to be a looming task that both Peyton and Keegan would find challenging to complete. It would not be task whose solution could be found in a simple reference book in the library. No, it would be a task that would require initiative on both their parts. It would be a task that would require intuition and open-mindedness.

The group of four was met by the main entry to the school building by the Professors. "We're spending the day in Hogsmeade," Professor Flitwick told them with a smile. Keegan grinned at Peyton.

She squeezed her older sister's hand. "Yes, Keegan, I'll make sure you get to go to _Tomes and Scrolls_," she said with an appeasing sigh. _Heaven forbid Keegan not go to a bookstore._

Snape raised an eyebrow at the interaction. "Miss Winter, I am sure no one here ahs an issue with you browsing the bookstore for a while."

His Slytherin qualities didn't seem to do anything to cancel out his love of books. Apparently the same situation applied to his young charge. That idea pleased him; though there was no way he would ever voice it.

The group made their way to a carriage which would take them back into Hogsmeade. "We will eat dinner with Madame Rosmerta in the Three Broomsticks. Before you head home; though, we must have a consultation with Professor Dumbledore. He insists on knowing how you are doing with the current arrangement," Flitwick said.

The girls acknowledged his statement with murmured consent. They weren't all that interested: Keegan was pretty intent on not moving from her sister's side. Remus and Severus were staring each other down, or maybe they were glaring at each other. Either way, a person could practically taste the tension in the air. At least, a person could until Emmeline got fed up with it.

"Would you two quit it?" She demanded. "These two girls need you- both of you. Don't you dare deny it either, Severus. You can protect them in a way that Remus and I can't. You as well, Filius. They need protection at school. There is always going to be someone out there to hurt them, especially with how involved their parents were in the war. Now, will you all just accept that we all have a responsibility to these girls? Will you all just realize that they need all four of us?"

When her rant was over, she crossed her arms and leaned back against her seat.

"She's right you know," Keegan mumbled from her position curled into Peyton's side. "We do need you, all of you."

After that the carriage pulled up to Hogsmeade and the group left their carriage. Peyton and Keegan remained close together. Their guardians watched them from behind. "Where are we going first, ladies?" Flitwick asked, seeming content to allow the girls to dictate their day.

Keegan looked up at the blonde and pouted. Peyton threw her hands up in the air. "Alright, fine, we can go to _Tomes and Scrolls_ first. God knows you won't let up on it until you have a book in your hands."

The adults, with the only exception being Severus, seemed to find it hilarious. Flitwick didn't know the younger Winter sibling very well, but he did know that she could rarely be found without a book in her hands. He often found himself thinking that the girl should've been in Ravenclaw. At least until he saw her Slytherin qualities on perfect display.

It occurred when the group was in _Honeydukes_. It took a lot of persuasion on the part of all members of the group to convince Severus to go in there with them. Keegan, however, had no reservations about the shop. The young girl, like any other eleven-year-old, had a large sweet tooth.

Later the brunette would admit that she wouldn't have gone into the store had she known who was in there.

* * *

><p>Mirabelle Malfoy: first-year Slytherin, distant relation of the notorious Lucius Malfoy, fourth in her class academically but top of her class when it came to personality. As much as Keegan hated the other girl; it was impossible to ignore Mirabelle's charisma. Unfortunately, the girl's charisma meant that Keegan was considered an outcast by most of the members of her house. The war might be over, but Slytherin House would probably always have prejudice against anyone not of pureblood.<p>

Keegan was stunned when she ran into Mirabelle in the sweet shop. The other girl bragged endlessly when she received word that her family would be staying with Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy for the Winter Holiday. She couldn't believe Mirabelle would choose to go anywhere that didn't involve attending some high-society function.

She also couldn't believe Mirabelle would dare to confront her in front of two Hogwarts Professors, two other adults and her sister.

"Winter," the girl said. Her nose was upturned and her voice was tinged with disgust. Peyton stared at her, surprised. She couldn't believe this girl was seriously attempting to insult Keegan. She had to have more intelligence than that!

"Malfoy," Keegan responded with the same tone. The brunette stood with her hands clasped behind her back and her chin up. She wasn't going to bow down before Mirabelle and her superiority complex.

"I figured you'd be returning to your Muggle parents for the Holiday," the blonde said. Keegan raised an eyebrow. "Surely you remember that my _adoptive_ parents passed early in October. I mean, you do make it your business to know these things, don't you?"

"A good witch always knows what is going on around her. I simply forgot about your . . . unfortunate circumstances."

"Yes, I'm sure you did. Out of curiosity though, what are _you _doing here? I figured you would not leave the side of your 'distant relations'."

Mirabelle scowled.

"Lucius and Narcissa had a Ministry function to attend today. As I am still underage, I was not able to go."

"Really? You mean Mummy and Daddy can't bend the rules for you as much as you say they can?"

"Mother and Father do not _bend rules _for me as you so eloquently put it. They simply use their influence to achieve things that lesser beings such as you couldn't hope to grasp in your life."

"Lesser beings, Malfoy? Let me ask you this. Who is currently top of our class at Hogwarts? Who manages to earn an average of thirty points a week for Slytherin? Who managed to turn their match into a needle by our second Transfiguration class?"

Keegan stopped talking. She smiled a little and released a chuckle. She knew that she'd one. Mirabelle couldn't argue with Keegan's logic. The pureblood girl was out Slytherin-ed in front of the Head of Slytherin House.

"Miss Malfoy, I suggest you leave quietly before I am forced to inform your parents of an altercation with a member of _your_ _own House._"

Mirabelle paled at Snape's intervention. She left the shop with a sheepish look on her face. A single glance at her a few minutes later and anyone would've been able to tell that the young Slytherin girl was flushed with anger.

Keegan glanced at her guardian and Head of House as soon as the Malfoy girl exited the shop. "I was completely in control of the situation," she said. Severus nodded. "I know."

If Keegan bothered to look further into his expression; she would have realized that Severus was actually proud of her.

Filius Flitwick certainly was.


End file.
